Release the Panic
by randomle26
Summary: [AU Story: Read Too Many Faces for gist of the story] Dick loves Raven, there's no question about it. He wants her to be happy. And if anyone breaks that, he's going to react (and maybe retaliate). Nothing to worry about, he's just being the protective fiancé.
1. Feed the Machine

**AN: So I got some reviews on my one shot, **_**Too Many Faces**_**, that people wanted a sequel or wanted me to write a story depicting the moment Robin/Richard snapped. I was bored on Tumblr and was looking through the tag for Christian Bale's movie ****AMERICAN PSYCHO**** and kept thinking about how well he was playing both roles and how I kinda saw Bruce Wayne instead of Patrick Bateman (from a bias standpoint). **

**But as I said earlier, I wasn't going to write a sequel for **_**Too Many Faces**_** because I don't know how it would end…so this is a new story with a similar theme.**

**I hope you'll enjoy my AU story!**

**Please ignore any/all the errors and you should be fine. And everyone in here is OOC intentionally.**

**Story Title Inspiration: RELEASE THE PANIC by RED**

**Chapter Title Inspiration: FEED THE MACHINE by RED**

* * *

_You need the danger just to feel your heart beat_  
_You need to die just to find your identity_  
_You need the knife just to know that you can bleed_  
_You need the pain now just to feel anything_

* * *

_BOOM!_

Raven and her class of sophomore kids jumped at the sound of the thunder, someone in the sky was screaming in agony at 12 p.m. today.

Raven ignored the thunder completely and turned her heels back to the front of the classroom. "Calm down everybody. It's just thunder," Raven said, bringing their attentions back to their teacher, "Who wants to finish reading?"

One student raised her hand. Raven smiled, "Okay, Cassie. Whenever you're ready."

"_I know why the caged bird sings, ah me. When his wing is bruised and his bosom so-_"

The door opening interrupted Raven's student. Raven huffed, "May I help you?"

The visitor smiled at the frustrated teacher, "Sorry, Ms. Roth, I thought it would be sweet to visit my fiancé at school," he brought out a bouquet of white orchids from behind his back, "and wish her a Happy Monday."

Ignoring the awes of approval from the female students, Raven walked over and took the flowers from his hands. After placing the flowers on her desk, Raven turned to her class and instructed, "Please finish annotating Dunbar's poem while I step outside to talk to Mr. Grayson." Of course, Raven knew the minute she turned her back, her students would just gossip about their teacher's private life.

Raven was the youngest of all the faculty and staff- only 23 when she started and been there for a good two years. Some people thought she either slept with the superintendent, some people thought she threatened other teachers into quitting, no one believed a girl this young could be this good at her job.

Once outside, Raven lightly slapped her fiancé's chest, "Dick, you have work." He smiled at Raven, "You left the house early so I couldn't give them to you."

She tilted her head, "So you walked here in the rain? That's very sweet…and very stupid. Bruce is going to kill you."

Dick kissed her cheek, "I can handle him." She put a hand on his shoulder, admiring the way the rainwater dripped from his hair to his skin. She kissed his cheek, "I gotta go, okay?" He grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him, not caring if she gets her clothes wet.

She protested, "Dick, you're soaking!" He chuckled and kissed the top of her head, "I love you, Rae." She exhaled and broke free of his embrace, "I love you too."

As she watched him exit, shiver at the spark she felt running down her back. Raven was very grateful she met the love of her life at her 'Welcome Home' party.

* * *

"_Rae!"_

_Raven turned around to see her old friend from high school running at her. She barely was able to get out a "Hi" when Kori wrapped her arms around Raven. Damn the girl was strong._

"_Raven I've missed you so much! Welcome back to Gotham! How was Jump?"_

_Raven chuckled at her, "Jump. Fine. Let. Go." Kori blushed, "Sorry, Rae. I forgot how…aggressive…I can be."_

"_It's fine, Kori. And Jump was fine. I got my teaching degree early and already got a job here in Gotham."_

_Kori smiled down, "Shayera and Katar would be proud of you, Rae." Raven blushed briefly, "I hope they are." Kori nodded enthusiastically._

_When Raven turned her head, she noticed an unfamiliar patch of black hair on a man she never saw before. Who was that man talking to Wally?_

_When she asked Kori, Kori simply said, "That's my neighbor, Richard Grayson…although I just call him Dick. Anyway, he broke up with his girlfriend, Raya, a week ago and I felt bad for leaving the guy alone."_

"_You like him?" she asked her friend. Kori giggled, "He's fun to look at, but he's not my type. Very moody. Hey Richard!"_

_Raven blushed again when the man turned towards them. He proceeded to walk over towards the girls, "Did you need something, Kori?"_

_Kori smiled at Raven before turning back to him, "This is my friend Raven. She's the one we through the party for." Dick nodded politely at the pale girl. Kori finally commented, "I think I hear my name being called. I'll go see who wants me." _

_Raven turned to Dick, "Kori keeps trying to get me to be more social. She's been that way since high school." Dick smiled, "Well she's trying to get me out of my own apartment so I guess I can say that I know how you feel."_

"_Would it be appropriate for me to say 'Welcome back to Gotham'?" Dick asked after awkward silence. Raven tilted her head, "It's not going to hurt so why not? Go ahead."_

_Dick chuckled, "Welcome back to Gotham."_

_Raven feigned shock, "Thank you for welcoming me stranger I've never met before."_

* * *

"Dick, you missed a very important meeting," greeted Bruce when he stepped into his office.

Dick simply brushed this off and said, "They didn't really need me there for anything important. Just needed my face to persuade the board put the extra money into the entertainment division. And you said yourself that me being your adopted son might make everyone think you're being bias or something."

Bruce sighed, "I do need to make a decision soon. Where do you think the money should go? Not where do your friends think it should go."

Dick rolled his eyes, "Honestly Bruce, the money could go to better areas, it doesn't necessarily have to be Wayne specific." Bruce raised an eyebrow, "I'm guessing you talked to _Raven_ about this?"

He shrugged, not embarrassed, "She thinks you should put more of it into the extra charities or the kids' homes." The elder man contemplated the option and smirked at Dick, "Not bad. I guess it's a good thing she's got you wrapped around her pinky."

"That's ring finger," Dick corrected smugly. If it wasn't obvious, he felt no shame for listening to his future wife. Whenever he consulted about business problems, Raven usually knew the most beneficial answer. One of the things he loves about her- only a minor factor compared to all the others.

Bruce looked at Dick, "So why are you taking her to dinner again?" Again, Dick shrugged casually, "I kinda wanted to surprise her with more wedding news. She's been stressed out and didn't know I already took care of food." "Which caterer?" Bruce asked.

"Not a caterer. There's this diner near the Roth's old house and they make really good food. They're a little low on business and Raven said she wanted their food at her wedding."

Raven was always an interesting character in Bruce's eyes. He asked, "Why this diner?" Dick smile faltered slightly, "It was the same diner she went to with her foster parents before their deaths."

Bruce nodded, "Well…I hope their food's good." Dick answered, "Oh, it is. She took me once."

* * *

"So we have the food, we have the place, and we have the band. Babs said she wasn't going to make it because she was in Prague. And Jason's the last one that needs to RSVP," Raven informed at dinner.

Dick interjected, "Damian said he'll be the ring barer if Titus will walk beside him." Raven chuckled, "Well tell him, I'm okay with it."

Dick sighed, reaching across the table to grab Raven's hands, "We're not going to spend the entire night talking about wedding stuff right?"

"You don't want to talk about our very special day?" she teased. Just in case she wasn't kidding, Dick had an answered prepared, "You know I do, honey, I just want this to be you and me time. Our wedding day's going to be you, me, and a bunch of other people."

"I would offer eloping, but Bruce said he wasn't going to Vegas for a wedding."

He shook his head, "Raven, seriously. Let's talk about you. How was your day?"

Raven shrugged modestly, distracting Dick slightly when her shirt strap fell down her shoulder, "Fine, nothing to report, Dick. How was work?" He shrugged, "I missed out on a meeting that I could care less about. Thought about my fiancé and our wedding. Had a chicken salad for lunch. Continued to think about my fiancé. Filled paperwork. Went home to get ready for dinner."

Raven smiled and squeezed his hands, "Wow…you lasted all day with a chicken salad?"

He smiled and leaned over the table to chastely kiss her lips, "Yeah. Thinking about you doesn't take as much energy as it used to considering I do it all the time."

Raven let go of his hands and leaned her chin on the back of her hand. She looked as if she was thinking deeply, and that bothered Dick. He asked, "What's wrong, honey?"

She sighed, "Remember how I told you Katherine went missing?"

Katherine was a girl who attended high school with Raven and bullied her constantly. She still lived with her father, living off his money. And she was attracted to Dick when the couple accidentally ran into her at the supermarket (why she was at a supermarket, they would never know), which bothered both of them to an extent.

He nodded at Raven, who continued her story, "Someone said the police think she went over to Steel City." Dick raised his eyebrow, "Why do you care?"

Raven shrugged, "It just doesn't make sense. Why would she be missing and then suddenly find her in Steel City?" He bit his lower lip, "I think you're worrying about nothing, Rae. The police said they found her in Steel City, at least she'll be safe."

"You're right," she agreed, "I shouldn't focus on her." Dick added, "She made you miserable in high school. What happened to her should be the least of your worries."

"I know she was a complete bitch, Dick, but that doesn't mean I want her dead or anything."

"And that's why I love you," Dick said, taking her hands again, "You're so compassionate no matter who it is. But sometimes you're allowed to be a little selfish."

Raven smirked, "I would, but everyone does that." He laughed, "Even me?" She raised her eyebrows, "Are you kidding me?" He squeezed her hands, "It's just cause I don't like to share things that _belong_ to me."

Before Raven could say anything else, both of their meals came. As Raven conversed about how excited she was about her poetry unit in class, Dick couldn't help but drift from the conversation. Staring at Raven when she was talking had become a habit for him in their relationship. That's why he tried not to talk much whenever they were eating.

"Do you want to go home or go somewhere else for desert?" Dick asked as he handed the waiter his credit card. Raven glanced at the watch, "I have to go home to grade more papers. And I have a meeting in the morning."

He frowned slightly, "I left some paperwork at the office so I'll just drop you off at home." Finally getting his credit card back, Raven and Dick began heading home.

"How much paperwork did you forget?" Raven asked once he stopped in front of their house. Dick shrugged, "I might just do some of it there. That's okay, right?" Raven nodded, "Just call me when you're done."

* * *

When Dick stepped into his office, he tiredly took off his coat and lazily threw it on his desk. Tapping underneath his desk, he watched the wall behind the couch hiss and move up towards the ceiling. He mentally reminded himself to thank Lucius for putting panic rooms- panic rooms without video cameras- all over the office.

Richard stepped in, feeling as if he was in routine. He walked through the hall where the light above him continued to flicker. He needed to remember that going downstairs meant going down to another panic room, and he didn't want that one…he wanted the one straight in front of him.

Tapping the door two times, the door hissed again and slid, giving Dick the opportunity to walk in. Dick waited for the door to slide back into place, and stood in front of another door, a door that only required a key to open it. The key that _only_ Dick had.

Once inside, Dick flipped a switch, his eyes adjusting to the burst of light.

"Ow!"

Dick rolled his eyes, "It's just light. Get the fuck over it, Katherine."

Katherine was currently kneeling in front of him, wrists handcuffed and chained while hanging above her head. Her dress was slightly faded with dirt at the edges.

Dick kneeled in front of him and grabbed her chin, forcing the blonde to look at him. She growled, "When you said you wanted to have me, I didn't think this is what you meant. I've been in this room for a fucking week with nothing but water and stupid fruits!"

Dick rolled his eyes, "All you do is complain and I'm getting a headache." He stood straight and looked down on her. He added, "And I never _wanted_ you in the way you're implying. I'd _never_ betray Raven."

He turned around and unlocked the built-in closet, bringing out a duffle bag. Katherine commented, "You're a freak, so you two deserve each other!"

He pulled the bag closer to her and grabbed her chin again, "Why were you so cruel to such an angel? Were you really _that_ bored?"

Katherine didn't respond because Dick already knew the answer. Dick tsked the blonde, "Well, guess what? I'm _bored_."

Dick took out something so terrifying, that any insult on the tip of Katherine's tongue had dissolved.

"W-Why are you doing t-this?" she managed to stutter out.

Dick glared at her before slapping her across the face, ignoring her whimpers of pain. He pressed the object against Katherine's skin and answered without hesitance, "You hurt my Raven. _No one_ hurts my Raven."

* * *

**How was that?**

**Please Read and Review!**

**Future Reference: I would normally write a one-shot (or a one-shot with a sequel one-shot) for holidays, but I never write on Valentine's Day. Not because I'm single and don't want to write romance stories, but because of personal reasons I won't bore you with. Not just on the holiday, I don't write anything Valentine's Day related (well I won't make that a main theme, I might mention it in my other stories). Sorry. **


	2. Thank Me Please

**AN: This is the next chapter. I was unclear about why I advised people to read **_**Too Many Faces **_**and that is my fault. The one shot is unrelated to the story, but reading it gives you the idea for the theme. If you like this story, it really shouldn't matter. I apologize for the confusion.**

**I hope you enjoy the next chapter! Please ignore any errors that you see, I'm still working on catching those myself. **

**Chapter Tittle Inspiration: THANK ME PLEASE by Hidell**

* * *

_I'm watching ants now __  
__Nothing is relaxing __  
__And coping 's not so far away __  
__Blistered eyes wide __  
__Big oceans cover them_

* * *

"Raven, I think the dress size is too big," Donna commented as she watched her best friend stand in front of a mirror. It bothered Donna how modest Raven was about her size, and her old need to always wear oversized outfits until they were sophomores in high school.

Raven bit her lower lip, "I don't know if it's the size or the dress. I just…I think I need sleeves." Toni commented, "No, Rae! You don't need sleeves. You look sexier when you show off your shoulders."

"What do you think Karen?" Raven asked her maid of honor. The African-American girl smiles, "Girl, don't wear sleeves." Raven smiled back at her.

The bride-to-be was surprisingly calm when it came to wedding plans (everyone else believing she was going to freak out). Of course, if she ever broke down, Dick was going to be the only one to see it.

"I'm still not sure about the corset though," said Toni, "You're skinny, but every time you try dresses with corsets, it just makes you look bony."

Raven huffed, "Dick likes the whole Biblical era. He got really excited when I let him _chain_ me up to the bed, like a prisoner in a dungeon." Donna stuck her tongue out at the image, "As interesting as that sounds, I'm more interested to know where he even gets chains." Raven shrugged, "You're guess is as good as mine."

Kori coughed, "As much as we want to hear about your sex life, we have to pick a dress and then go pick out the bands Raven." Kori had apparently preferred being wedding planner instead of being a bridesmaid. But she was a girl and she wanted to see her gothic friend in pretty _white_ dresses.

Karen chuckled, "Rae, decide if you like the dress or not before Kor bursts into flames." Raven put her hands on her hips and made a half-circle twirl. "I like it," Raven decided.

"I think Dick will too," agreed Toni, "God you two are the cutest couple!"

* * *

"Mr. Grayson, Ms. Raven is on the telephone line."

"Thanks Delilah," answered Dick. He rolled over to his landline and picked up the phone, "Hey there beautiful."

Raven chuckled, "Hey, Dick. What are you doing right now?" Dick looked at his watch before answering, "I'm just rereading some company proposals, why?"

"Speaking of proposals, I just picked out my dress and the band."

Dick groaned mockingly, "Please don't tell me you booked some metal band." Raven sarcastically responded, "Ha ha you're hilarious. No, I booked that jazz band at that club you took me for our fourth anniversary."

"That's great, honey," Dick said honestly, "That's not all you wanted to talk about right?"

"No, I wanted to know if you wanted to go somewhere for lunch. I'm up for anything since school's out today." Dick rolled his eyes, slightly envious of the fact that Raven didn't have to work.

"How about you come to the office and we'll go out for seafood or something?" he offered. Raven paused for a moment before saying, "I'm actually near your office. I'll be there in ten minutes."

"Okay, love you," he ended before putting his phone away and taking out his cellphone to check for any meetings when his secretary, Delilah, happened to walk in as well. She leaned over his desk and placed a pile of papers there, "Here's the MROs Mr. Wayne wanted you to look over." Delilah leaned on his desk, waiting for her boss to look up from his phone.

Every female- and some male- worker at Wayne Enterprises has either crushed or still had a crush on Dick. What can you say? He was gorgeous. He had those wavy black locks, the beaming blue eyes, and those defined muscles on his arms. While some knew to back off, respecting that he was in a relationship, while others just wanted him for themselves. Delilah was one of the later.

Delilah was slightly frustrated by how inattentive Dick was being. She was two years younger then him and always tried to get his attention with her buttoned shirts or her skirts. But as always, Dick brushed it off as if she wasn't anything special.

"Is there anything else you need, Mr. Grayson?" Delilah asked. Dick finally looked up from his phone, "Cancel any of my meetings between two and three."

"That's all?" Dick raised an eyebrow, "Go make me a coffee." Delilah exhaled, "Yes, sir."

Delilah came back with Dick's typically ordered black coffee, "Here you are Mr. Gray-"

"Ow! Dammit!"

Delilah didn't know if her accidentally tripping was a happy accident or not, "I'm so sorry Mr. Grayson." Dick sighed and was grateful he had other shirts here in the office, "It's fine Delilah."

The girl quickly ran out to grab wet paper towels. She began dabbing her boss's stained shirt, mentally reminding herself to tell all the other females that the rumors were true about his abs.

"You don't have to do that," Dick said, slightly uncomfortable with his secretary touching him. She tilted her head, "It's the least I could do, spilling coffee on you."

Delilah pointed out in a flirting tone, "You're shirt's not that thick. Maybe you should take it off so I can see if I burned you. It's the least I could do."

"No the least you could do is actually wash his shirt."

Delilah and Dick turned to see Raven leaning on the doorframe, very aggravated. Dick moved Delilah's hand from his torso, "Delilah please step out so I can talk to Ms. Roth."

"Of course, sir," Delilah obeyed, doing her best not to bump into Raven in the process. Raven's angry expression turned stoic, and that terrified Dick.

Dick chuckled nervously, "Baby, she just spilled coffee on my shirt." Raven raised her eyebrows, "How convenient."

He sighed, "You're mad." Raven shook her head sarcastically, "Not mad. More like annoyed."

"Honey, why are you annoyed?"

Raven walked in and closed the door of his office, "I'm annoyed because that is the fifth time I've visited this office to see some other woman spilling something on you."

"I can't help it if I'm gorgeous," Dick responded, joking if anything. She bit her lower lip, "Be careful on what you say next because it could determine if you sleep on the couch or not."

He took Raven's hand in his, "Rae, nothing is going on between me and Delilah, you know that?"

"That doesn't mean I'm okay with coming here and seeing her touching you."

He squeezed her hand, "Rae, are you jealous?" She narrowed her eyes at him, "I'm just tired of washing the same stains out of your clothes, Dick."

Neither of them enjoyed fighting with the other. Dick kissed Raven's forehead, "I'll be more careful, okay?" Raven didn't look as reassured as he hoped, but she nodded anyway.

"Did you still want to go for lunch?" he asked. She sighed, "I'm actually going to go home and grade papers."

"Why are you mad, Rae?" he pleaded. "Who says I'm mad?" she retaliated. He shook his head, "I know you, honey, and you're mad."

"I'm not mad, I'm just frustrated, Dick. Just…ugh just stay here and finish your paperwork. I'm going home." With that, Raven stormed out of his office.

Dick knew that Raven often struggled with the appropriate way to let out her emotions. He understood that, but he hated when she was angry with him. It made him angry.

He opened his office door and poked his head out, "Delilah, would you accompany me to lunch today?"

* * *

Dick washed his hands in the sink of Bruce's yacht. He looked down on the floor where Delilah's body lay peacefully. He smirked. Raven should thank him for getting rid of their office problem.

Dick then proceeded to clean off the kitchen knife. Once again, he looked at the corpse and inwardly hoped that the marks on her arm and legs looked like shark bites. Watching _Nation Geographic_ so much as a kid was finally coming handy.

He put on his gloves and proceeded to throw the body out to the Pacific. The likelihood of anyone finding Delilah's body out in the ocean was very slim, but not impossible. He was already formulating a good excuse in his head.

As he watched her body sink, he couldn't help but think this was partially benefiting him _also_. She was a lousy assistant anyways. But she became a pain when she began bothering Raven.

* * *

"Hey, I'm home," Dick called, hoping Raven would respond.

Thankfully for him, she did, "I'm in the kitchen." Dropping his bag in their living room, he rushed to follow her voice into the kitchen.

Raven had just taken a bowl of soup out of the microwave when he arrived. She put it on the counter and turned to him, "I'd like to apologize."

Dick raised a confused eyebrow, "What for?" She exhaled and walked over, wrapping her arms around his torso, "I'm sorry I was acting jealous."

He shrugged nonchalantly, "I think it's cute." Raven rolled her eyes and kissed his chin, "You're right though. You can't help how other people feel or how they look at you. I shouldn't overreact when some girl bats her eyelashes at you."

He put his hand on her face, caressing her cheek, and asked, "Why do you always get jealous like that whenever I'm at work, honey?"

"It's just…I'm not as beautiful as them, Dick," she admitted sheepishly.

"I hate how self-conscious you are," he reasoned, "You're the most amazing woman in the universe. Raven, I love you and I wouldn't leave you just because someone else hikes her skirt up higher. I belong to you just as you belong to me."

Dick smiled down on her, "I don't want to ever hear you saying you're not beautiful. You're much more then that and I'm so lucky that I'm with you."

She leaned up and kissed his lips, "You always know what to say to make me feel better."

"Speaking of making you feel better, I have some news," he added. She raised an eyebrow, "What's up?"

"Delilah resigned today, so you don't have to worry about her."

Raven raised an eyebrow, "Why did she resign?" He shrugged, "Maybe she felt bad for disrupting our relationship. I don't know, something about going sailing with her family."

"Isn't she supposed to give you at least a week's notice?" Lucky for him, Dick already had an answered prepared, "I can handle some paper work and booking things, Rae. Besides, I was thinking of giving Gar a job. He doesn't really enjoy working as a waiter because he hates watching them cook animals, so I think working for me will be an improvement."

Raven smiled, "That's very sweet. And you'll be one of the few people I know to have a male secretary."

Dick laughed whole-heartedly, "I'm just that sweet. Doing things for people, and they don't have to ask."

* * *

**How was it?**

**This one is short and I hope you all enjoyed it.**

**Please Read and Review.**


	3. Lasso

**AN: Here's the next chapter that I hope you enjoy and will ignore any errors. **

**Chapter Tittle Inspiration: LASSO by Phoenix**

* * *

_Far our so far out_  
_Such a fall out of lonely_  
_That you're lonely_  
_Going not so well _

_Where would you go _  
_With a lasso_  
_Could you run into _  
_Could you go and run into me_

* * *

Dick rubbed the tip of his nose against the naked skin of Raven's arm. The mere contact made the girl let out an uncharacteristic giggle. Dick found that to be entirely endearing. Hoping to get out another- possibly the same- response, he tightened his grip around her stomach and brushed his fingers against the skin surrounding her belly button, tickling her was an added bonus.

"Dick, I have to go to school soon," Raven reminded. He casually brushed off the comment, "Okay."

"I can't go if you're still holding me," she said, causing Dick to nibble lightly on her neck. He murmured softly, "I guess you're not going then, cause I'm not letting you go anytime soon."

She laughed whole-heartedly and turned over in his embrace. She placed a pale hand on his abs causing the son of a billionaire to groan at the skin contact. He began to draw circles on her naked back, loving how soft her skin was. "Dick, we can't stay in bed all day," she reminded again. "You obviously haven't tried very hard then," he teased.

Raven finally sat up from her position and stared down at her fiancé, "I'll see you tonight, okay?" She proceeded to leave their bed until he grabbed her wrist. Sitting up, he pulled her into his chest and began to place kisses on her shoulder again, "Can't you just call in sick?"

"I have a big meeting today, babe," she said, "and last time I checked, you did too." He muttered so only Raven heard, "It's not like they need me there."

"You could pitch the charity idea," she encouraged, "Bruce said the money had no purposeful use, give it to someone who needs it." He smiled down at the _saint_ in his arms, "Why do I have a feeling that you'd rather spend your day with snotty high-schoolers then with me?"

She poked his naked chest and ribbed, "Because it's true, and you have good instincts." Raven separated herself from his embrace and grabbed her bra from the rug. Dick, not even attempting to get dressed, continued to lie in bed and watch her get dressed. Moments like these made him surprised at how powerful his willpower was, resisting urges to grab her and rip off the clean clothing.

"Did you finally pick out a tux?" she asked as she brushed her long hair. Dick decided it was a good time to get up and pulled on his boxers, answering, "Yep, Wally and I got them dry-cleaned yesterday."

Raven smiled, "That's good." Raven began going on an extended rant about the wedding. Dick found this to be the perfect opportunity to wrap his arms around her, kissing the skin of his distracted fiancé.

"Dick," she whined, "Not now." He nibbled her earlobe, "Why not? We had fun last night, didn't we? I can't remember and I'd like for you to refresh my memory."

She laughed at his attempt and joshed, "You are so touchy in the morning, aren't you?" He shrugged and planted a kiss on the top of her head, "You've lived with me for two years, you should know."

Raven pushed his arms off her and began to put her hair in a tight bun. He sat on the toilet lid and smiled at her, "I can't believe we're going to be married soon. I'm going to be married to the most beautiful girl in the universe." A light blush plastered Raven's pale cheeks, "I can't believe I'm going to be the wife of the sappiest man alive."

* * *

Sitting in the living room, Dick sipped his fresh mug of coffee and continued to flip through Raven's high school photo album- an album Donna made for her in their senior year at high school. He didn't know why, but he really enjoyed looking at pictures of younger Raven.

Dick was staring at a picture where his fiancé was at a lunch table, friends surrounding her. Karen was wearing a long-sleeved, black and yellow cheerleading outfit and was smiling with her arms around an annoyed Toni. Donna was studying a chemistry book while Wally began to approach her (making it look like he was going to spill his hamburger on her). And Raven, all in her goth galore, was leaning against the table with her arms crossed and Roy's arm over her shoulder.

He knew very well that Raven considered Roy to be the big brother she never had (which didn't really make sense to him considering their opposing personalities). He also knew very well that Roy took Raven's virginity in high school- she claimed that the decision was 'just getting it over with'. The relationship the two shared easily filled Dick with mixed feelings towards the redhead, and he considered that ironic considering she dated Wally and wasn't bothered by him. In Dick's eyes, she only needed to be close to one man and that was him.

Roy Harper was the head of the PE department at the high school Raven taught at. Raven often found it convenient to have her best friend working with her, but Dick did not. No matter how many times Raven reassured him, he couldn't help but wonder if she was lying to him whenever she said she didn't have feelings for the redhead.

"Did you clean out the pot?" Raven asked when she stomped down the stairs. Dick smirked at her, "I went ahead and made your tea for you."

Raven smiled widely and walked over to the couch. She draped her arms over his shoulder and kissed his cheek, "You're sweet." He leaned his head back, silently hinting that he wanted more of her kisses, and said, "You can thank me by staying home." She laughed, "Nice try, Dick."

Leaning over his shoulder, Raven looked at the page Dick had stopped at, "Why are you looking at my old photos?" Dick shrugged casually, accidentally hitting her chin, "I like looking at the famous 'evil-witch' Raven."

She smirked and fingered the page, "God my hair was a mess." Dick tilted his head to the side, "I like the purple streak though. You should wear more purple." She playfully pouted at him, "Then that would mean I don't wear blue, our favorite color." She ran her thumb over the page, "It's too bad Babs wasn't in many of these pictures. She was too busy hooking up with Jason." (1)

Dick often admired the friendships Raven held with Donna, Kori, Babs, Toni, Karen, Wally, Roy, Jason, and Victor (considering the fact that they've all known each other since childhood). He looked away from her face and stared back at the clock, "Are you going to work yet? If you're late and decide to stay home, I'm going to be very upset." She kissed his cheek once more, "I'm just going to get my tea that my sweet fiancé made for me."

"Sweet, brilliant, handsome, god-like fiancé," Dick corrected. Raven ruffled his hair, "Don't push it, Dick."

* * *

As Raven finished explaining the significance of Sylvia Plath's poem, _Mirror_, the lunch bell rang releasing the teenagers from the prison of English class. To be fair, most of the students did enjoy Raven's teaching. Raven was young and made the subject relatable to their young lives (and made her easier to talk to).

Roy Harper knocked on the door of the former goth (though he did consider her to keep to that persona because of her odd classroom decorations or the colors she chose to dress in), "Hey Rae."

Raven smiled at her best friend, "Hey, Speedy, what's up?" Roy inwardly cringed at the mention of his old nickname and asked, "What are you doing for lunch?"

She looked at her clock, "I was just going to eat here and go over the bachelorette party details that Karen sent me." He smirked at her, "I still don't get why you didn't choose Toni as your maid of honor."

"No you don't," warned Raven, "I know you like us girls to fight and all, but favoritism battles are brutal, Harper. Besides, Toni was my first choice but she was worrying about getting the grant for her research and I didn't want to bury her with maid of honor duties. She already has her field work to be buried in." Toni highlighted as a scientist- the real name was long and complicated that even Raven didn't like saying it- studying about plasma and technology. She often bragged about her MIT degree and was really close to getting a doctorate.

"So why Karen?" asked Roy, who often fought with Karen when they were younger (something about her being a bossy bitch and him being a hair-obsessed sycophant). Raven smiled genuinely, "Why was she my second choice? Kinda because I've known her forever. Look I already had this discussion with the other girls, okay."

He smirked again, "I always thought you knew me forever." Raven shrugged, "I met Toni first, then Kori, then you, then Karen. And it's not like you wanted to be a maid of honor." Roy nodded, "I don't look good in bridesmaid dresses anyways."

Raven laughed and smiled at him, "You bringing a date to my wedding?" Roy shrugged, "I don't' know anyone to bring." Raven looked curiously at him, "How about…_Jade_?" Roy immediately scowled, "Hell no." Jade and Roy were dating- more like hooking up then actually dating- in high school and he got her pregnant with a little girl. If Jade hadn't had a miscarriage, they might've had a happy family. Roy didn't blame Jade for the loss of their daughter, but he confined in Raven about how he was reminded about his biggest lost whenever he saw her.

Raven put her hands up defensively, "Sorry." Roy calmed down and gave Raven an apologetic smile, "It's not your fault. I'm just…" She smiled back at him, "I know."

Sitting up from her desk, Raven said, "You want to go to the cafeteria with me for food?" He shrugged, "Sure, you need some big body guard to escort you don't you?"

"You are so-AAH!" Raven unfortunately tripped over her student's backpack. Grabbing Roy's arm, she landed on her back with Roy on top of her. To any teacher that passed by, the act looked inappropriate and a little too touchy for school grounds.

Unfortunately not just to teachers. "Am I _interrupting_?"

Raven and Roy picked their heads up to see Dick Grayson at the doorway with a lunch bag and a thermos. Raven chuckled nervously, "Hi sweetie." Dick frowned, "What's going on?" Roy looked down at Raven before addressing Dick, "Rae fell on the floor and decided that the thing breaking her fall looked better on top." Raven slapped his arm before pushing him off and pushing herself off the ground. Raven wiped at her dress, "My fault, babe." Dick's expression didn't change. Roy looked back and forth between the couple before gulping, "I'm just going to head down to the cafeteria. I'll see you around Raven." As soon as he could, the redhead sprinted out of Raven's classroom.

Raven looked at Dick, "What do you have in the bag?" He glared down at the bag and the thermos, "I brought you some of the pasta left-over from home and made you another cup of tea."

"You had time to go home and make me lunch?" she asked. He grimaced, "And I had enough time to see Roy straddling you in your classroom."

Slapping her forehead with the back of her palm, Raven groaned, "It was an accident, Dick." He growled, "Why do I find that hard to believe?" She crossed her arms over her chest and looked at him, "I don't know, why don't you explain it to me."

"I still think he has feelings for you!" he confessed. She tilted her head, "Why would you think that?" Dick sighed, "He slept with you Raven."

"Yeah when we were 15," Raven defended, "It's not like he had feelings for me!" Dick looked slightly shocked, "Are you really that type to sleep with someone and not develop some sort of feelings for them? I slept with you and I had feelings for you."

Raven sighed, "Look, Roy never liked me like that and I never liked him like that. Yes I love him, as a _brother_, but my feelings don't extend from that. He's practically family and to date him would be like incest or something."

Dick's face became emotionless but Raven saw his shoulders stop shaking with anger. She walked up to her fiancé and wrapped her arms around his neck, "Just because I'm close with Roy doesn't mean I don't love you." Dick sighed and put her lunch on the desk and wrapped his arms around her, "I love you too."

She smiled and pecked his nose, "Good. I don't like it when you get mad at Roy. He's a good guy, you just need to get to know him."

Dick's eyes widened at an inward idea, "How about I get to know him?" Raven raised an eyebrow, "Huh?" He squeezed her body closer, "How about tonight, you have a sleepover with the girls and I'll take Roy out for a boy's night?"

"I want you to be friends with him, but not in that way," Raven teased, "I don't want my best friend stealing my fiancé from me." He shook his head, "You are such a child some times."

* * *

"Does this count as your bachelor party? Because I need to know how much money I need to spend on a stripper," asked Wally that night at the bar.

Dick shook his head, "It doesn't count as a bachelor party, Wally. And don't get me strippers okay? The one woman I actually want to see naked won't be there anyways."

"Wow," Victor chuckled, "Okay, what drawer did Raven lock your testicles in?" Dick shoved the African American, "Very funny." Roy smirked, "You know a night of poker and beer wouldn't make the worst bachelor's party."

The other redhead pouted, "You guys aren't fun." Garth chuckled, "Don't worry, West, you can go see strippers on your own time."

Wally scrunched his nose and sipped his beer, "If I weren't single and alone, I would punch you about that." Victor patted his back, "Nothing wrong with being single. Hell, even Garth can't grow balls and ask out that pretty girl at his office." Garth blushed at the reminder that he was _still _trying to date Tula (2), a girl that worked with him at his big eco-supporting law firm.

"It can't be _that_ bad," commented Dick. Wally wrinkled his nose at his friend, "How would you know, you've been dating Rae forever! Victor got together with Dr.…I don't remember her name, but whatever he's got a girl. Even Gar is happily moved in with his boyfriend!" Dick smiled, "Yeah, I heard he and Eric adopted a cat."

"Ugh gross," Roy groaned. "What, don't like Garfield and his boyfriend?" teased Garth. Roy shoved him, "No, I'm happy for Gar. I just _really_ don't like cats."

Gulping the final drop of his beer, Roy shook the empty bottle and announced, "I'm gonna get another one, what about you guys?" Victor groaned, "I think I've had enough. The room's spinning a little." Wally shook his head, "Can't have anymore. I still got an engine I need to fix for the police. Stupid of me to push it off till later." Garth nodded, "And I got a big case I can't be hung-over for."

Roy looked at Dick, "What about you Mr. Millionaire?" Dick shook his head, "I'm taking the day off to do some wedding stuff, but I'm designated driver anyway." Roy smirked, "Good. I _really_ need another drink."

* * *

Finally dropping off Garth, Roy groaned, "Vic's should pay for vomiting over you're nice leather seats." Dick chuckled, "You will too if you reenact it."

Roy shook his head, "I think I had too many. I don't know how I'm gonna go into work tomorrow. I'll just call in sick." "Which you are," Dick pointed out. Roy attempted to glare at him, "I only had like five…-teen drinks?" The ebony-haired boy shook his head and looked at the redhead, "It's really late man, and your apartment is really far from here, you want to just crash at my place?"

With a raised eyebrow, Roy asked, "You think Raven will be okay with that?" Dick put his focus on the road and replied, "Just don't vomit on our bed or the sofa."

* * *

Dick removed Roy's arm from his shoulder and planted the bulky redhead firmly on the couch, "You comfortable?" Roy nodded and ran a hand through his hair, "Thanks Dick."

Dick smiled politely and walked towards the kitchen. He came back and placed a glass of water in front of Roy. Roy looked up at him, "Where's Rae tonight?" Dick clenched his own glass and answered, "She's with the girls, why?"

Roy sipped his water, "Just miss her and all." Dick growled to himself and walked to the closet underneath the staircase, "What do you mean you miss her?"

"I haven't seen her as much as I used to. She sure as hell has changed," slurred Roy. Dick heard the comment from inside the closet. Finally finding the rope and leather gloves, he poked his head out, "What do you mean she's changed?"

"She's a lot different from high school," he said. Dick chuckled, "Well it's been awhile since you two have been in high school." Roy chuckled too, "I remember the first time I saw her. She threw mulch at me."

Smirking, Dick pulled on the gloves, "I can see Rae doing that. Do you…do you think about you two in high school?" He watched Roy shrug from the couch, "Sure. We were really close, hell I think we still are. Did she tell you about us sleeping together?"

Dick's mouth twitched as he muttered out, "Yes." Roy laughed, "Yep. I was the first one in Rae's sheets. What an honor." With an eye roll, Dick stood behind the couch, "Why'd you do it? Did you…did you have feelings for Raven?"

Roy shrugged, "I guess I didn't want some sleazebag taking advantage of Raven. You know? She's…she's smoking hot and any guy will try and get his hands on her. Her first time…I was trying to protect her."

Dick grunted in agreement, acting to Roy as if he was paying attention. But Dick was instead curving his hands towards Roy's neck- honestly he'd prefer to stab the redhead, but he didn't want Raven freaking out about cleaning blood off the carpet. Dick inched closer and almost had the tips of his fingers-

"But I'm glad she has you."

With a raised eyebrow, Dick backed his hands away slightly. He looked at the back of Roy's head and asked, "What do you mean by that?"

Roy turned around- just in time for Dick to put his hands to his side- and looked at Dick with a smile, "I love Rae and all, but I can't always be there to protect her. I'm just glad she has someone who loves her enough to do it."

Dick's eyes softened at him as Roy continued, "You know how her real dad was never there for her, and her foster dad died in that car crash. She needs a man to protect her, good thing she has you huh?" He stared at the drunk Roy in awe because drunk Roy was giving him approval. He remembered why Raven cherished Roy so much, he was the big brother- the _family_- she never really had.

"You're a good guy, Roy," admitted Dick, but the redhead was already snoring on the couch.

Dick threw the rope back into the closet and sat in the chair next to the couch. He ran a gloved hand through his fair, feeling guilty. He almost killed Roy, Raven's best friend and big brother.

He needed to be more careful. He almost took it _too_ far.

* * *

"How was guy's night?" asked Raven when she came home that morning. Dick smiled and sipped his coffee, "It was actually better then I expected. I got to know Roy better."

Raven smiled and took his hand in hers, "That's good. So you're okay?" He smiled, "I get it now, why you're so attached to him. And I'm sorry I was being a jealous ass."

She kissed his temple, "Apology accepted. Now be a good boy and hand me the paper." Dick smirked and obeyed his wife-to-be. Maybe he shouldn't have done that when he saw Raven reading the cover story of the Gotham Gazette.

KATHERINE MOTH: DEAD IN DUMPSTER

Raven dropped the newspaper and shivered. Dick rushed over and wrapped his arms comfortingly around her torso, "Are you okay, honey?"

Raven shook her head, "Did you read the article?" Dick frowned, "No, what's wrong?"

"They found her in the Wayne Enterprises dumpster, Dick. There was a killer at your office."

* * *

**How was this chapter?**

_**(1) I don't like Dick/Babs (and I'm upset about what happened in the newest YJ comic, but I'll be cool) but if you must pair Batgirl with one of the Robins, I would pair her with Jason, and not just because Raven needs Dick all to herself.**_

_**(2) I'm a YJ fan and parts of me ship Tula/Garth.**_

**Please Read and Review!**


	4. Prove Me Wrong

**AN: Here's the next chapter! Please ignore any errors you see and enjoy reading!**

**Chapter Tittle Inspiration: PROVE ME WRONG by Fireflight**

* * *

_I thought there was nothing left__  
__I thought all my hope was dead__  
__You brought me to life__  
__Your love's become the air I breathe__  
__You mean everything to me_

* * *

Dick wasn't careless- he was the complete opposite. No one was supposed to find Katherine's body- no one still living anyways.

He planned it out. He knew the dumpster pick-up routines, he knew the best area to trash it, hell he even knew when the pick-up guy took his bathroom/lunch breaks. How did this happen?

Bruce ran a hand through his hair and asked, "How did this happen?" Dick knew the question was rhetorical and resisted temptation to answer honestly.

Commissioner Jim Gordon walked over and took Bruce away in a private conversation, hoping that the billionaire's adopted son wasn't listening. But because Dick was one of the few people in Gotham that doesn't listen to their music at maximum volume, his hearing was more then decent.

"_Whoever did this was clever, Mr. Wayne. Print dust isn't showing any possible fingerprints. We don't know the weapon that was used. Dammit, this guy was good."_

"_What about possible suspects? Anyone that didn't like her."_

Hearing what the Commissioner had to say next bothered Dick greatly. _"I don't know. This girl used to go to high school with my daughter and was a big bully. But…I know she used to bully my kid's best friend."_

"_Who?"_ Bruce asked. The Commissioner sighed, _"Raven Roth."_

The looked over to see his _father_ Bruce staring in disbelief, _"She's a possible suspect?"_

"_I know you don't like it Bruce- the girl's dating your son- and I don't like it either. I know Raven, she's a good kid. She wouldn't do anything this drastic. But I have to question her anyways."_

Bruce (thankfully) defended, _"Raven's not capable of something like this. You've met her."_ Commissioner Gordon sighed, _"I know that Raven knows how to defend herself. I'm not saying it's her, Bruce, I'm saying that I'm going to have to look into every lead."_

Bruce sighed again, _"What am I going to tell Dick?"_ Luckily for Bruce, he didn't have to.

* * *

Walking into his home, Dick noticed that Raven was sitting on the couch, staring at the fresh cup of tea.

Dick sighed and walked to her side, "Rae?" Raven looked up, "Yes?" Shaking his head, Dick sat next to her and wrapped his arms around her torso. She reciprocated, wrapping her arms around his waist. She sighed, "It could've been you."

"Why do you say that?" he asked. She buried her nose further into his hard chest, "Whoever it was, was at Wayne Enterprises. They could've…and you could've been…oh god, Dick. I can't even fathom the idea of losing you."

He tightened his grip on her, "Rae, we don't know if it was someone _at_ Wayne Enterprises, the body just happened to show up in our dumpster." He brought her chin up, "And you won't ever lose me." Raven didn't smile, but luckily stopped crying.

He kissed the top of her head, "And it's not me you should be worried about?" She separated (slightly) from his grip, "What do you mean?" Dick sighed, "I overheard Commissioner Gordon and Bruce saying that…you might be a possible suspect."

Raven's face wrinkled in confusion, "Why…?" Dick squeezed her hands in his, "They think…because of your past history with Katherine…you might've…"

Raven shook her head, "I would never…" "I know, honey," Dick interrupted, "You're too kind to do that. But…I'm just telling you that to them, you have motive. I wouldn't be surprised if Commissioner Gordon came knocking down the door soon."

"Well he can," Raven said, "I didn't do anything wrong." Dick smiled and embraced her again, "Then we have nothing to worry about."

* * *

"Raven…I am sorry I have to do this but…" Commissioner Gordon's voice trailed off and Raven smiled politely, "I understand, sir."

Dick looked at Raven through the interrogation room window. He made a mistake- a _stupid_ mistake- and it put the love of his life in jeopardy. He swore to himself that someone would pay, once he decided if he was going to kill the man who took out the trash or the Commissioner. It was a good thing he wasn't that close with Barbara.

"Can you tell me what you were doing a week ago on Friday?" he started simply. Raven folded her hands over the table and answered, "I was at Gotham High from 6:30 to 4:30 for work. I had dinner with my fiancé after, and I went home to grade papers."

"Can anyone confirm that?" he asked. Raven sighed, "Dick dropped me off at my house and I hadn't left after that."

Tapping his fingers against the table, he asked, "How well did you know Ms. Moth?" Raven shrugged, "I didn't. We went to high school together."

"Were you friends?" Raven shook her head, "Katherine…wasn't the nicest to me or some of my friends." He then asked, "Did that ever make you angry- the way she treated you?"

Raven looked up in shock, "Of course it did. But I wouldn't go as far as murdering her." Commissioner Gordon raised an eyebrow, "But you would retaliate?"

Raven unclasped her hands and crossed them over her shoulder, "It may seem like I was the loser who got beat up getting revenge, but that's _not _it." He raised an eyebrow, "Why is that?"

"Because I had more things to worry about in high school." He nodded, "But you did retaliate once…the same year your foster parents died."

Dick notice Raven's fingers clench as she said, "She decided to bother me at a difficult time." The Commissioner agreed, "It must've been. 16 years old and alone."

"I hit her once, but that's it. I never made open threats because I would never _harm_ or _kill_ her. I had more things to worry about like whether my mortician was cheap or whether I could get a scholarship."

"And you're saying that now that you have friends and a happy life, you had time to worry about retaliating?"

Raven grimaced, "No. Yes it looks like I would've cracked and attacked her, but I never would. She wasn't the nicest person, but _no one_ deserves to be strangled and stabbed like that."

He smirked politely and straightened the papers on the desk, "I think we're done here."

The Commissioner walked to the opposite side of the interrogation room. Dick looked at the window and saw Raven putting her face in her hands. He wanted more than anything to comfort her, he knew that mentioning her foster parents cracked some nerve.

"She didn't do it," Dick said. The Commissioner sighed, "I know." Dick turned around and looked at the older gentleman, "Then what was the point of this?"

"Just needed to be sure Dick. I think she's in the clear, but we have to wait for fingerprint analysis and an alibi…if you can get one from the neighbors…"

Dick nodded at him, "It shouldn't be hard. She didn't do anything wrong." The Commissioner sighed, "Then she's welcomed to go home until we call her back in."

He glared, "Believe me, you won't have to."

* * *

"The Commissioner doesn't' think you did it, Rae," I announce as I slip under the blanket.

Raven leaned her head against the pillow, "That's sweet, but it won't work. Someone will think he's bias because I'm his daughter's friend."

"All he needs is a fingerprint from you," Dick reminded, "and you didn't do it, so there shouldn't be anything to worry about."

Raven wasn't swayed. To distract her, Dick put a hand on her face, caressing her cheek. She turned to him, "I wish this would all go away. If the killer was found…I wouldn't have to be worried about us."

Dick leaned in and kissed her arm, "Nothing is going to happen to us. I'm going to protect you, Rae."

She smiled, then turned so her back was against his chest. He tightened his grip on her and smothered her neck with kisses, "Everything will be fine."

* * *

Dick calmly knocked on the door of his next-door neighbor. Glancing at his watch- it being three in the morning- he impatiently tapped his foot against the mat in front of the door.

"Alright, I'm coming! Hold your damn horses!" cried a voice. Dick simply rolled his eyes.

The man wiped his 5 o'clock shadow, "What the hell do you want Grayson?" Dick glared, "I'd like to be let in, Adonis." The bigger man raised a suspicious eyebrow before opening the door to him.

Adonis happened to be a former student at Gotham High, and another bully to Raven. Had Jason Todd not kicked his ass, Adonis probably would've raped her in her junior year. How exactly did Dick know Adonis? Simple, he met him at an office party as the son of a rival company. Hitting on Raven in his vision was his first mistake.

"What do you want Grayson?" Adonis repeated. Dick shrugged, "I wanted to know if you heard about Katherine."

His ears perked up, "Why the hell would you care?" Dick shrugged, "Raven told me you two were in item when you were in high school. It must hurt a little knowing your ex was killed, no?"

Adonis's growl was animalistic, "Of course it does. Hell…I was screwing her, just before she went off on a date with some douche. Who would've thought it was our last time?" Dick raised his eyebrows slightly in shock. That was convenient for him- glad he didn't have to go hack the computers.

Dick began to walk around. He stared at the bookshelf that showed pictures of him, his dad, and his family. Dick shrugged and pushed the bookshelf to the ground with his gloved hand, making very loud noises.

"What the hell Grayson?" asked Adonis as he watched the ebony-haired aristocrat pushing over more things, making even more of a mess and crashing things so loud that the people across the street would hear. Dick smirked, "I'm just helping you clean."

Adonis growled again, "You're making a fucking mess." Dick shrugged, "Really, this apartment alone is a mess." Dick took a picture of Katherine and Adonis, and showed Adonis the picture before smashing it to the ground.

"You bastard!" Adonis screeched, clocking Dick in his right eye (and surprisingly hitting his jaw in the process. Adonis glared, "I can't believe that _whore_ is marrying you."

Dick held his jaw, and dived into the floor to grab Adonis's gun- who leaves a gun lying around like that?- and aimed it at the bigger man, "She's not a whore, you son of a bitch." _BANG!_

Dick leaned against the wall, watching Adonis bleed against the floor. Putting his thumb over his lip, he sighed when he saw some blood. Dick grabbed the cellphone from his back pocket and dialed a number.

"Commissioner Gordon for you."

"G-Gordon?" Dick stuttered. "Dick is everything okay?"

"N-No. I…I just…Oh my god."

"Dick I can't understand what you're saying, tell me what happened."

"I…I went over to Adonis Reynolds house…he said he was with Kitten…that night. I-I was asking questions…a-and he attacked me. I…I had to…shoot him. Oh god."

"Dick calm down," he instructed, "We'll send a unit over to check on you okay?"

Dick agreed and gave the Commissioner the address. He grabbed a kitchen knife in his gloved hand…and began to cut at some of his clothes and skin. He smirked at Adonis's body, finding it completely lucky that this oaf was with her at the time…and had digital proof of him bragging about her (that's what he gets for posting _everything_ on Twitter).

* * *

"Dick, it's a good thing you got his alibi," said the Commissioner as a medic was cleaning his cuts, "How'd you know to go to him?"

Dick sighed tiredly, "Raven told me he was another one of her bullies and how he got angry when she wouldn't date him or something. He probably would've framed his favorite victim for the murder of his ex-girlfriend. Probably kept it a secret so his family company wouldn't get more bad press."

"That's _probably_ why anyone would hide a murder," joked the Commissioner, who then turned serious, "We have our killer. His fingerprints were on the body and he had motive. Good work, Dick. You ever consider becoming a cop?"

Dick chuckled, "I don't think the police force is for me, sir. Rae already gets mad when I don't come home early from my own job." The elder man nodded, "Well be careful. And tell Raven that we're sorry for the inconvenience."

* * *

"You bastard!" was the first thing Dick heard when he walked through the door. A tired Raven- standing in her silky robe and nightgown, hair in disarray- glared at him.

"I'm sorry I didn't…" before Dick could finish, he felt her pale hand slap him across his cheek. "You're so stupid!" she insulted.

Dick held his nose, staring at her wide-eyed. She moved her other hand and backhanded him across the other cheek. Before she could slap him for a third time, Dick grabbed her wrist and stared at her. She shook her head in anger…and grabbed his collar, pulling his head down into a kiss. Dick tasted tears in her mouth and ignored the throbbing pain from his cheek (and from his lip).

Raven pulled away and bit her lower lip. She simply murmured, "You are an idiot."

He chuckled, "I told you everything would be fine." She glared, "Commissioner Gordon called me and told me what happened. Dammit, Dick you could've been killed!"

Dick wrapped his arms around her, "But I wasn't. I'm standing in front of you." She glared and wrapped her arms around his neck. Dick put his face in her neck, inhaling her scent.

"You can't do that again!" she warned, "I don't want my fiancé dead before we say 'I do'."

"Believe me, Rae, I'm not going to let _anyone_ stop us from saying 'I do'."

* * *

**How was this chapter? **

**It was a little hard for me to figure how Dick was going to get away with it (of course he was going to get away with it, he's Dick Grayson!). If I had let him get caught so early, the story wouldn't have progressed as far. **

**Plus, I don't know if he will ever get caught. American Psycho showed how Bateman was so privileged and could get away with anything, and I don't know if I'm going to go with that idea (since the movie inspired me to write this story). **

**Any ideas will be considered, but not all will be used.**

**Please Read and Review!**


	5. Innocence

**AN: Here's the next chapter…thank you all for patiently waiting and all. I hope you enjoy this chapter by ignoring any errors that I make in this.**

**I'm thinking about doing a YJ one shot to bookend the ending…I haven't decided what kind though.**

**Chapter Tittle Inspiration: INNOCENCE by Halestorm**

* * *

_Is this what you wanted__  
__Did I make your dreams come true? __  
__You're sitting in a corner__  
__Wondering what you got into_

* * *

"Raven…why do you have to be so…so…? I don't have a word right now but I am not happy." asked Bruce, "I give you all the money for the _best_ florist out there, and you spend it on the _cheapest_ lilies in the store!"

Bruce was always an odd character in Raven's eyes. When she first met the billionaire, the only time he would look at her was to narrow his eyes and interrogate her. And as her relationship with Dick continued to progress, so did her relationship with Bruce. Hell just a few months before Dick proposed, Bruce invited her on a trip that was normally boys only. But for now, Bruce and Raven would have to settle with their monthly Sunday brunches- his idea of getting to know his future daughter-in-law.

And Raven liked eating with the older man. They weren't so close where she could share her personal feelings but they weren't so distant where it was awkward and uncomfortable. Their lunches mostly consisted of debates…now they were debating on Raven's choice of flowers for the reception.

With a sigh, Raven tapped at her fish with her fork, "Bruce, if _I_ was paying for my own wedding, _I_ would definitely spend all my money on the most expensive roses. But you're paying and I don't feel comfortable-"

He immediately cut her off, "I told you at least 20 times Raven, you're family. And I don't mind paying for family. I kinda have _some_ money for it." She let out a small laugh, "It's fine. The purple lilies we picked we're beautiful. And you can use that extra money to buy…I don't know…a yacht?"

He let out a hearty laugh and said, "Dick sure picked a good one. She's financially aware and is way too sweet to be true." Raven smirked, "He's just hiding the fact that I'm really part devil."

* * *

Dick was about to run a hand through his hair until he realized there was blood on his palm. God that would've been messy to wash in the shower.

He stared down at his feet, glaring at the body and the blood. Dick just didn't know how it happened. How did he end up killing his mailman?

And it confused him to all means. He was perfectly nice to Raven…he didn't talk to her (ignoring the fact that it was normally Dick who was up late enough to actually run into him).

Maybe it was the fact that he was still getting over the whole "almost-getting-caught" thing. He decided that he wasn't going to kill after that…at least not for another month.

* * *

"_She's amazing!" confessed Chandler Bing- one of Dick's favorite FRIENDS characters, "She makes the women I dream about look like short, fat, bald, men!"_

_Dick poured the coffee Raven had made for him earlier as he listened to the TV in the background. He tried to smile at the comment because it reminded him of Raven, but he couldn't smile. Something had been eating at him. _

_He hasn't stabbed or choked or murdered in any other way in…it was now the 16__th__…in two weeks! Dick groaned and ran a hand over his face. God he didn't know why he feels so upset by this._

_He sighed and decided to walk out the front door for fresh air. It might've been more convenient for him to go out to the backyard…ugh he shouldn't really be debating this! Fresh air is fresh air!_

"_Mr. Grayson!" Dick looked up and saw his mailman, Lou Post, waved at him. Biting his lower lip, Dick strutted over to the elder man, "Hi Lou." Lou smiled at Dick and curiously asked, "How's the Mrs.?" It wasn't that Lou didn't like Raven, she was just always up too early to go to school. _

_He shrugged casually, "She's not the Mrs. yet, Lou." The mailman's smile was present underneath his light moustache, "Yeah well she's a real keeper. If I were you, I'd try to make that so as fast as possible." Dick smiled politely, "Believe me I'm working on that."_

_Lou smirked, "Took me a while with my wife too. God damn, glad I spent the best 28 years with her. Lil' Lorraine was the only one who could keep up with me for so long. The bastard that was drunk enough to run into her with his fancy new car ain't even rotting in jail."_

_Dick raised his eyebrow, "You miss her?" The elder man shrugged, " 'Course I do. Wonder what happened if I joined her earlier. Sometimes it's hard without her."_

_Dick smiled sympathetically, "Would you like to come inside? It looks like it's about to rain soon, and I don't want you to get wet?" Lou looked at his watch, "Kind of you, Mr. Grayson, but…you're my last stop…so why the hell not?"_

* * *

Dick looked at the elder man's body one more time. He couldn't help but wonder how this old man felt. Was Lou grateful that Dick had reunited him with his wife?

Sure there could've been a less bloody way to do that.

* * *

"I can't believe you guys are almost going to be Mr. and Mrs. Grayson! It's so exciting!" Toni announced excitedly.

Raven put her hands up at her, "Calm down. You're holding twins in your arms, sweetie." Toni looked down, suddenly aware of his surroundings.

Toni sighed, "Ugh…could you…?" Raven rolled her eyes and took the girl from her friend's grasp. The baby girl smiled up at Raven, and gurgled softly. Raven wiped a small drool-bubble from the girl's mouth onto her t-shirt.

Toni wiped sweat off her forehead with the undershirt-sleeves underneath her scrubs, "You know you could've been a nurse with me had you chose medical school over teaching school."

Raven laughed and hugged the child closer to her chest, "As good as I look in scrubs…I really like teaching, I'm making a difference in other people's life…hoping they're learning from my mistakes."

Toni rubbed Raven's arm, taking the child away, "You didn't make mistakes. As Gary Oldman said, 'You're a very good person, who bad things have happened to.'"

Staring at her friend oddly, Raven said, "Thank you Ms. I'm-a-Potterhead." Toni shrugged and squished the baby underneath the pink blanket.

Raven stared sweetly at the twin babies, which didn't go unnoticed by Toni. She leaned her head on her friend's shoulder and asked, "Are you and Dick planning on having kids?"

Raven turned her head and raised an eyebrow. She then looked back at the babies, "We haven't really talked about it."

Staring at Raven, Toni asked, "Do you not want kids? I mean…you work with kids for eight hours…it'd be weird if you didn't like them." She chuckled at her friend and said, "It's not that I don't want kids or anything…I just…I wouldn't know how to raise them."

"I'm pretty damn sure that you're not going to be like you're real mom."

Raven scoffed, "I know. I just…I probably wouldn't be exactly like Shayera, but I would definitely not want to be like my real mom." Toni smiled sympathetically, "So…do you want kids?"

* * *

"Honey I'm home!" Raven called, feeling like a husband in the 50s. Dick noticed that as well and chuckled loudly, "In the kitchen."

Raven walked in and noticed Dick stirring things in a pan. She raised an eyebrow, "What'cha making there, Bobby Flay?" He stared at her oddly, "You don't even like Bobby Flay."

She rolled her eyes, "Not the point, Dick. What are you making there, babe?" He smiled, leaning closer, and kissed her nose saying, "I'm making dinner, honey." She tilted her head, "I can clearly see that, Dick. But _what_ are you making?"

"I was going to make Jambalaya, but we have no rice so I decided I'd make vegetable Pad-Thai," Dick confessed, "And you're going to have to suck it up because I left early and thought I'd make dinner for my more than beautiful wife-to-be."

She chuckled, "Did you add in that organic tofu?" He scrunched his nose, "I swear to god you are some whole-food maniac. Did you only eat junk-food as a kid?" When he kissed her cheek, Raven decided to let that comment slide.

Raven lightly tapped her nails across the counter, "Hey Dick?" Slightly interrupted, Dick stopped putting the food onto the plates and turned around, "Yeah, hon?"

Raven took off her coat and sat on the wooden chair by the table, "I was wondering…about something…"

Dick smirked and stared at her. He put the pan back down and walked to sit next to her, "I figured that when you called my name…so what's up, Rae?" Biting her lip, Raven asked, "Have you…ever thought about our future?"

His nose scrunched up, and he said, "Um…that's a really odd question for the man you're about to call your husband." She sighed and took his hands, "I just want to know…do you see us having a family or just…it being you and me?"

Dick paused, his face drawing to a blank. He couldn't contemplate Raven's sudden question. Raven repeated, "Do you want kids?"

Running a hand through his hair, Dick said, "Rae…you know I love kids." Raven smiled calmly, "I just…I was hanging out with Toni today, and we were in that room with all the newborns and…I don't know, I thought about what kind of kids we might have."

"And what do you see?" asked Dick, slightly curious. She tilted her head, "I don't know…I guess I see a boy or a girl with your great looks, but no one would see that because their nose would be stuffed in a book."

Dick chuckled and kissed her forehead, "For the record, if our child was isolated like that, we'd just give them a bunch of money so they could buy themselves friends."

She pushed him and said, "You are so superficial, rich boy." He laughed enthusiastically and smothered her lips with his own. She pulled away- unwillingly he might point out- and whined, "Dick, please…I'm being serious."

He sighed and stared into her eyes, "Fine. I…I don't really know the specifics, like how many kids we might have or which one of us would teach them how to ride a bike- but I know that…a big family is something I want for us. Why, what were you thinking?"

Raven chuckled and wrapped her arms around him, "I don't know…I know that we wouldn't have a kid immediately after we got married. But, I really don't want to raise our kid- or kids- here in Gotham."

He stared at her, "Really?" She nodded, "It's dangerous here, Dick. Hell what happened to Katherine…it's not even that surprising anymore. I don't ever want that to happen to you, or to our kid."

Dick smiled lovingly and kissed her temple, "Maybe after a year of marriage…we can look at vacant homes. I hear there are some nice homes in Smallville."

"I don't want to go all the way to Kansas, Dick." Dick smiled, "Just a suggestion, Rae." Kissing his cheek, Raven stood up and offered her hand, "C'mon babe. I'll help you unpack the leftovers. I'm sure fried chicken would make a great appetizer" He smiled and took her hand, kissing it. Against her lip, he murmured, "How about you do it? I'm so tired from working and cooking."

She chuckled, "You would be the worst housewife." As Raven began to unpack the leftovers- and pouring the rest of the Pad Thai onto a plate- Dick couldn't help but let his mind wonder.

Raven had a point about Gotham. It was probably one of the least safe place in America…it came right after Blüdhaven though. And he had to protect his family.

No matter the cost.

* * *

**How's that?**

**That's the end of this very short chapter…don't worry there's more. I hope you enjoyed it.**

**I'm sorry if there was any 3****rd**** person or 1****st**** person mix-ups…I'm really tired and I'm really trying to focus.**

**Please read and review!**


	6. Disassociative

**AN: Here's my next chapter (I apparently have a lot of free time so I can write more- but watch as I say that and I lose all my free time). **

**Please ignore any errors you see and I hope you enjoy!**

**(I know Damian's not six, but I want to make him six in this fanfic for now.)**

**Chapter Tittle Inspiration: DISSASSOCIATIVE by Marilyn Manson**

* * *

_I know_

_I can never get out of here__  
__I don't wanna explode in fear__  
__A dead astronaut in space_

_Sometimes we walk like we were shot through our heads, my love_

* * *

Raven was lying on the floor of Wayne manor, leaning her head on her right hand in an enthusiastic manor. She watched as Damian Wayne played with the stuffed dog she bought for him- when she first gave him the collie, he wasn't excited, but now he had it with him whenever he saw her. Sometimes Damian Wayne lost his stoic, angry gaze (the one he carried was similar to his father's) and looked like a normal six-year-old.

"Raven?" he looked up at her with wide eyes. Raven smirked, "Yeah?" He pushed the collie's paw towards Raven, "I think Reveille got a scratch." Raven pretended to scrunch her nose in disappointment and picked up the fury, fake creature. She acted as if she was a professional veterinarian and looked at his paw, "Oh I see. Does Alfred have any needles?"

"Right here, Ms. Roth," said an Alfred, coming out of nowhere. Sometimes he just popped up like magic. Raven smiled at the elder man, "Thank you Alfred." Damian ignored the butler walking away and watched as Raven began her "surgery" on the dog.

She passed the dog back to Damian, "There you go, kid." Damian pouted, "I'm not a kid." He didn't like the nickname per se, but Raven was the only one who could really get away with calling him that. She pat his back lightly and kissed his forehead, "You're always going to be a kid to me."

"I'm tougher then Dick," Damian declared, puffing out his chest. Raven laughed heartily and poked him in the stomach, "You're probably right. You're the toughest six-year-old I've ever met." Damian began laughing as well, and Bruce walked into the living room to see the older woman and his son laughing hysterically on the floor.

Bruce admired the scene before him. Raven was great with kids- she did have a job as a teacher but they were teenagers. Dick also walked in just to see Raven and Damian laughing. He walked closer and asked, "What's so funny?"

Damian and Raven shared a look before giggling again and answering, "Nothing." A 16-year-old Tim plopped on the couch and ruined their fun, "They were laughing at you, bro." Dick sat next to Tim and pushed his shoulder, "And how do you know?" Tim retaliated and pushed Dick back, who feigned shock and pretended to fall on the floor.

Damian laughed harder, "Dogpile!" He ran for the older man and jumped- butt first- onto his chest. Dick groaned in pain but laughed just as well. Tim began to laugh and joined in, laying his body flat on top of Damian, squishing the six-year-old as well. "When did you get so fat?" asked Damian.

"Am I next?" suggested Bruce. All three boys simultaneously yelled, "No no no!" Bruce feigned hurt and sarcastically said, "There is a nicer way to say that."

Raven laughed lightly as she stared at her favorite boys. She couldn't help but feel tiny bits of resentment or envy towards them. In the process, most of these boys had lost _something_ important in their lives…but they had family. Not like her.

Dick noticed this and lightly pat Damian and Tim, "Okay guys, time to get off. You're all _too_ heavy!" Damian bounced on top of Dick's chest for effect, "I'm not that heavy!" Alfred's head popped in just as the dogpile had crumbled. "Master Wayne," he called, "I believe lunch is ready, sir." Bruce smiled, "C'mon boys! I think Alfred made steak." Tim and Damian headed out almost as fast as Road Runner with Bruce trailing behind.

Dick brushed his shirt off and crawled over to his fiancé, "You okay?" She smiled politely, "I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" Dick sighed and took Raven's hand in his, encircling her into his embrace. He murmured against her neck, "Rae…you can always talk to me." Raven shrugged nonchalantly, "It's nothing important."

"You're important," Dick challenged, "And if something's bothering you, then it's important to me." She leaned in closer to his embrace and sighed, "I just…I really miss _them_." He nodded and kissed her forehead, saying, "I know, honey. We'll visit them after lunch, okay?" She smiled up at him, "You're okay with that?" He shrugged casually, "I did always want to meet my in-laws, Rae."

Bruce interrupted the moment yelling, "If you're going to skip lunch, you better just be kissing in that living room! I don't want to have Alfred burning those carpets!"

* * *

Kneeling, Raven placed a black rose- her favorite flower- on to the grave at the hill. She reread the same name in her head until her tears began to form and fogged up the lenses in her glasses.

**Shayera Hol and Katar Hol**

**Birds in Love**

**Wonderful parents**

* * *

_Raven was huddled on the bench, bringing her knees closer to her chest. She felt lost, alone, and cold. She never should have left her coat in the car. _

_Where was mommy? Where was daddy?_

"_Hi!" said an unfamiliar voice, causing Raven to bring her head up. The little girl sniffled and wiped at her eyes, but didn't respond to the older woman._

_The lady sat next to her, "What's wrong, darling?" Raven shook her head, "I…I don't know."_

"_Why are you crying?" she asked. Raven hit her knee with her small fist, "I'm a bad girl!"_

"_And why would you say that?" she asked. What was with all these questions?_

_Raven sniffled and bit her lip, "I'm lost." The older lady pursed her lips, "That doesn't make you a bad girl. Tell old Shay what happened?"_

"_I don't know. My mommy and daddy are gone! They told me to play on the monkey bars…and I can't find their car!"_

"_Oh, darling," she said sympathetically, bringing Raven into a hug, "Are you cold?" Raven nodded and the lady took her scarf off- luckily it was big enough to wrap around Raven's small shoulders._

"_Shayera!" called a man, who began running towards Raven. Raven's face conveyed fright; she hid her head into the scarf. Shayera looked up and said, "Katar, her parents are gone."_

_Katar bent down so he was eye-level to Raven, "Where'd they go?" Raven shrugged, "I…I don't know. They just told me to play at the playground. They didn't tell me to where to meet them like they usually did."_

_Katar frowned as Raven continued, "I think they were mad. They were always screaming at me at home. I don't know what I did wrong!"_

_Shayera embraced Raven tighter, "You didn't do anything honey." Katar smiled at his wife before looking at the little girl, "Why don't you come with us? We'll get it all sorted out."_

* * *

It became obvious to Raven- a few years later- that her _birth_ parents had abandoned her at the playground. Why? She didn't care because her _real_ parents had come to get her that day. Raven never forgot the day her real parents abandoned her as well.

* * *

"_Raven! Where are you?"_

_Raven knew that Katar was worried- she could hear it in his voice. She slapped Jason's arm, telling him to be quiet, and walked out of the restaurant to get a clearer reception of the phone._

"_I'm at the diner with my friends," Raven answered, "What's wrong?"_

"_Oh thank god, we were so worried that you were at home alone!"_

"_Why?" asked Raven, "What's wrong?"_

"_Rae, you need to promise that you won't go home, okay? You need to go stay with a friend."_

_Raven looked back at the diner, "I guess I could stay with Roy or Donna, Katar what's wrong?" Katar sighed, "Someone's- Shayera stop grabbing- fine you can talk to her!"_

_Raven heard the movement of the phone before hearing her foster mother's voice, "Raven, honey."_

"_Shayera what's going on?"_

"_Raven honey, I need you to remember that we love you, okay? And that we are so very sorry. Do you understand?"_

"_Shayera I-"_

"_Raven do you understand?"_

_Raven paused and bit her lip, "Yeah I understand. I…I love you guys too."_

"_That's so good to h-"_

_On the other side of the phone, Raven heard the sound of a boom and heard the window cracking till it broke._

"_Shayera?! Katar?!"_

* * *

Dick noticed Raven's shoulders shaking, so he kneeled beside her and pulled her into an embrace from behind. He rested his chin on her left shoulder and planted soft kisses on it, "You really loved them."

"They never abandoned me until their death," Raven supported, "They were always there for me…I never truly had people like that in my life." "Don't tell Roy that, you might offend him," Dick attempted to joke and was grateful when he got a small laugh.

"I know…that no one could ever replace them," he said, "But remember that you always have me. I'm never leaving you alone, Rae." Raven turned around and planted a small kiss on his cheek, "I know. I love you." He smiled up at her, "I love you too."

They both turned their heads to stare at the grey marble of the tombstone. "You're parents were complete idiots for leaving you…but I am grateful for them." She stared at her fiancé curiously, "And why's that?" Before planting a kiss on her lips, he said, "Because they made you."

* * *

"I don't understand why we have to go to this," complained Dick, trying his best to smooth down the puffy white shirt. Raven chuckled from the bathroom, "We're going because Jason asked."

"And we have to do everything Jason asked?" Dick disputed. It's not that he didn't like Jason, he just didn't really like dress-up parties. Raven sighed, "He's one of my friends, Dick. I don't complain when you whisk me off to Garth's 'Save-the-Planet' parties. I love the cause, but he makes us watch _Finding Nemo_ all the time."

Dick laughed and fit the pirate hat on his head- snug as a glove. Staring at himself through their full-length mirror, Dick smoothed the black, leather vest over his chest and brought his boots (they looked like combat boots more then pirate boots) over the ends of his pants.

"Okay I'm ready! What do you think?"

Dick turned his head to see Raven wearing a navy blue cloak over her body. But he could clearly see that she was wearing a navy black dress that were cut on the ends so you could see her legs. She had a golden/red belt at her waist and black knee-high boots. Underneath her cloak, her hands were covered in black gloves. What caught his attention the most was that there was a small red gem on her forehead.

"What are you supposed to be?" Dick asked, slightly turned on by the sight. Raven smirked and strutted over to her fiancé, "I am a _witch_." He smirked, "Well you're not like any witch I've seen- you're more beautiful. But now I'm missing a first mate!"

"Well you're first mate decided to turn into a witch, and if you want to see the witch work a love potion on her fiancé, then you'll stop complaining."

"Complaining about what?"

* * *

"Hey lovebirds!" greeted an unfamiliar face. Dick and Raven shared a look of confusion at the man in front of them. He was wearing a brown leather jacket, and a grey t-shirt underneath. He wore skinny jeans and black boots…and a red helmet that covered his face.

The man took off his helmet, "Thought you guys would've recognized me." Raven's eyes went wide, "What exactly are you, Jay?" Jason Todd smirked, "I really have no idea."

"Giving into your motorcycle fetish?" asked Dick in a teasing manor. Jason rolled his eyes, "Shut up, Jack Sparrow." Dick chided, "_Captain_ Jack Sparrow." Jason chuckled and looked Raven up and down, "Wow Rae. You look good." Rae point her finger in a scolding manor, "Look, don't touch." Jason shrugged, "Don't worry, I got my eye on _someone_ else."

Raven and Dick turned to see where he was looking at. He was looking at Barbara who was dressed as a superhero. She had on a black cowl with ears and wore head-to-toe black and grey colors, with the exception of her yellow boots and yellow gloves. Her hair looked beautiful, flowing down her back.

"Why don't you just ask her out yet?" Raven asked him, tired of hearing about their constant hook-ups from both sides of the party. Jason chuckled, "Cause she doesn't take me seriously, just as some guy who wants to hook up."

"Maybe it's because you dress up as a tool in a red helmet," suggested Dick. Jason shook his head, "Normally I'd take your advice because you guys are probably the only couple that's outlasted four years in this century. But not tonight!" Jason pretended to ride an air-motorcycle and "drove" towards Barbara. She smiled and laughed when she saw Jason.

"Does he know that she likes him?" asked Dick. Raven shrugged, "I really don't know anymore."

"Guys! Come join us," called over Kori. Raven took Dick's hand and lead him towards her friends from high school.

Kori might as well have just been wearing a purple and white bikini. Her hear was straight and as orange as ever. And her green eyes were shining brightly. Roy wore all red and was carrying a quiver and a bow with red arrows. Dick didn't really understand why he was wearing a New York Yankees baseball cap in addition to that. Karen's costume was simple, she was dressed as a bumblebee, and so was Victors, looking like a _cyborg_- half human and half robot. Toni looked the same as he did in high school: her hair in disarray and curly, and wearing a black suit with white bracelets. All in all, Dick was very confused by each of their costumes.

"So Rae, why didn't you dress like a pirate?" asked Donna, flaunting her warrior-like costume. Raven shrugged, "I didn't really want to be seen associating with _him_."

Dick feigned hurt, "Wow, way to be nice, Rae." Victor laughed, "C'mon man, you can take it!"

"If he couldn't, he wouldn't be dating Raven," said Wally as he came over, wearing a yellow and red suit reminding Dick of mustard and ketchup.

"Where's Jay and Babs?" asked Karen. Kori groaned, "Probably going at it in his closet. I swear to god they just need to get it over with and get together."

Donna laughed, "He won't do it. The guy can be a real _dog_ but he's noble when it comes to her. He's under the impression he's not good enough for her." Victor shrugged, "Well she is older and she is a little more mature, but you know she loves him to death." Karen nudged him, "Guys I think we're making Dick feel left out."

Dick blushed lightly, "Not exactly." Raven boldly kissed his cheek, "Hey if you had Garth or Jennifer over here, I'd be just as awkward." He scrunched his eyebrows, "No you wouldn't. Jennifer loves you."

"Everyone loves Rae," said Toni. Wally raised his hand and joked, "I don't." They all shared a nice laugh.

"But I do."

The laughter was startled as they turned around and saw…Malchoir Tome (1).

Raven's eyes went wide, "Malchoir. What are you doing here?" The pale man rubbed his eyes, "Wow…Raven you look…even more radiant then ever."

Roy stood up and in front of her, "What do you want you creep?" Malchoir growled, "I know you can't really do anything with those arrows man." Too bad for Malchoir, he didn't know that Roy got his best grade for archery in college.

"What do you want, Malchoir?" repeated Toni, glaring at the man. He growled again, more animalistic now, "I want Rae-Rae."

"I told you not to call me that, and you can't have me," said Raven. Dick stood up and took Raven's hand, "She's mine."

Malchoir scoffed, "You don't scare me." Dick rolled his eyes, "Yeah but your face scares me. You ever visit the beach, dude?" Roy stepped forward to Malchoir, "You better get out of here and stay the hell away from Raven. Keep in mind, Jason still remembers what you did to his bike, and he would be _happy_ to see you."

* * *

When Raven's friends decided to go out to the dance floor, trying to forget the uncomfortable moment that passed, Dick pulled Raven back to the table.

"Who is he?" asked Dick. Raven looked in his eyes and knew there was no point in lying to him. She huffed, "He's my ex-boyfriend from high-school."

"And why am I hearing about this now?!"

"Because he's not important to me," Raven answered honestly, "He meant nothing. He used me to get closer to Jason and to trash his bike."

Dick clenched his fist, gripping the plastic sword on his belt. Raven put her hand on his shoulder, "I didn't think he'd ever come back."

Dick sighed, knowing he could never really get mad at Raven, "It's…fine." She looked at him and asked, "Are you mad?" He shook his head, "Not at you. I need…I need some air."

Dick walked out and didn't look back, afraid he would see Raven's crying face. If he did, he would break and run to her and beg that she stopped crying.

He saw that Malchoir was holding a crowbar in his hand and was headed back to the party. He stopped in front of him and honestly said, "I don't like you."

Malchoir growled, "And I don't like you. You took Raven from me." Dick laughed, "I can't take what was never yours."

"You little-" Before Malchoir could finish, Dick snatched the crowbar from his hand, and slapped it against Malchoir's back. Malchoir yelled in agony. Dick hit his back one more time, and he knew that (with the strength in each hit) he paralyzed Malchoir.

"What the hell is your problem?!" asked Malchoir. Dick grimaced, "Anyone that hurts my Raven is my problem." Using the curved edge of the crow bar, he hit the area between Malchoir's neck and head- knowing that perfect hit probably killed him. Dick quickly dropped the crow bar and kneeled on the floor, pretending to look tired.

"Dick!" called Victor. The African-American ran over and pulled Dick up to his feet. Dick panted, "The guy…he attacked me… and he…"

Victor pat him, "It's okay…damn, is he…?" Dick nodded, "It was self-defense, though." Victor nodded, "Don't worry man. It's a good thing you knew how to defend yourself- first Adonis, now this?"

Dick nodded, "Yep…it's a good thing I know what to do."

* * *

**How was that?**

**I tried to make the costumes similar to the ones in the comics, just for the record.**

**(1) Tome is another word for Book…I thought that was clever.**

**Please Read and Review!**


	7. Second & Sebring

**AN: Here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it and will ignore any errors.**

**By the way, I know (in the last chapter) that I made it seem like it was **_**too**_** easy for Richard to overpower Malchoir and I put less action: I was hoping to show that Richard was getting stronger and that killing has suddenly become a mundane task for him. **

**Anyway, just keep reading!**

**Chapter Tittle Inspiration: SECOND & SEBRING by Of Mice & Men**

* * *

_I hope, I hope you smile,__  
__When you look down on me.__  
__I hope you smile._

_This can't, we won't know.__  
__I hope that I make you proud._

_This is not what it is, only baby scars.__  
__I need your love like a boy needs his mother's side._

* * *

_Dick walked in as calmly as he could. Taking in his surroundings, he couldn't see the building he called home, he could only see blood._

_Blood splattering the walls, blood dripping down the photo frame, blood covering the couches like plastic._

_At a worried pace, Dick made his way up the stairs towards his bedroom. The doorknob was scolding hot the minute his skin came in contact with it. It was almost as if it- whoever it was- wouldn't let him in, wouldn't let him see whatever was on the other side._

_Frustrated, Dick kicked the door causing it to easily open. Who needed doorknobs?_

_Looking around his bedroom, he noticed that his sleeping chamber was the spitting image of his living room. But something was different._

_Looking down, he saw a woman…lying down flat on the floor…covered in blood._

_Raven…_

_Dick quickly ran to her side and put his hand on her arm…her very cold arm. He held back a sob, trying his best not to jump to the worse case scenario. _

"_Raven," he said, shaking her hoping to wake her, "Raven honey? Rae, wake up." Raven didn't move. Her eyes didn't flutter or her arm didn't try to swat him away…not like usual._

"_Raven, this isn't funny," Dick said, "Please wake up." Still no reply._

_Dick put both of his hands on her shoulders, "Raven, please! Wake up! Wake up now!" She was still unresponsive. Finally, the man let his sob go as he buried his face against her arm. "Please," he called, "Please wake up. Please don't leave me. I love you."_

_Getting an idea- a childish idea at most, Dick pressed his lips firmly against Raven's bloody ones. But when he pulled away, her eyes remained close and her body remained impassive. It seemed that every fairytale Bruce used to tell him was a lie. She hadn't woken up._

_Crying loudly, he picked up his fiancé by her waist and cradled her lifeless body. Her head bobbed backwards in that motion and Dick couldn't help but cry harder as he buried his face into her chest. "You can't go," he begged, "Please don't leave me!"_

* * *

Dick Grayson's eyes shot open as he immediately sat up in bed. He wiped at his forehead, doing his best to rid of any sweat, or any memory of his nightmare. He panted softly before he regained his normal breathing pattern. Looking down, he noticed his t-shirt was soaked in his sweat- possibly his tears as well- and removed the grey shirt from his body. He ran a hand through his sweaty hair and looked over to the other side of his bed.

Raven still lay asleep on her side of the bed. Dick felt eternally grateful at the sight of his fiancé. He sighed and began to lie down against the bed, feeling his damp hair lightly soaking his pillow. He turned over and stared at the back of Raven's head. He had to resist every call in his body, telling him to run his hand through her radiant locks.

Turning on her side, Raven- with her eyes still closed- faced Dick. He smiled at her beautiful form, the goddess Aphrodite couldn't even compare to her beauty. Raven put her hand on his chest, and snuggled closer to him. "Are you okay?" she asked, making it obvious to him that he woke her up.

With a sigh, he kissed her forehead and murmured, "I'm fine, honey." Raven opened one of her eyes impressively and smirked at him, planting a few butterfly kisses against his chest. Dick maneuvered both of his arms so they were wrapped around her firm body, "I love you forever, Raven." Her only response was another kiss on his bare chest.

* * *

"How much…would it cost to go to Hawaii this week?" Raven asked Donna, as they were having lunch.

Donna raised an eyebrow, "Um…not that much, I think. Why do you ask?" Raven stopped picking at her salmon and looked at Donna, "I'm thinking about surprising Dick with a trip."

"Really?" asked a curious Donna, "Why?" Raven sighed and sipped at her herbal tea, "It's just…he's been having a really tough month, Donna. I mean he was nearly shot by Adonis…and then Malchoir attacked him. I just wish he could get some sort of break."

"I thought you guys were spending _all_ your money on the wedding," Donna inquired. Raven rolled her eyes, "No matter how hard I try, Bruce won't let that happen."

Donna laughed, "Man you sure are lucky in the in-laws category, aren't you?" Raven shrugged, "Well, every buck I spend on Bruce's credit card is more guilt riding up my spine. And he keeps saying it's no big deal so I feel _even more_ guilty."

"Well he can actually afford to just spend his money here and there and on random things, right?" Raven raised her eyebrows at her friend before she said, "Why are you even having a wedding, Rae? You always told me that if you were to ever get married, you weren't really planning on having a wedding."

"I never said that word-for-word," defended Raven, "I said I didn't want a _fancy_ wedding. Ours is _hardly_ fancy, my bridesmaids are wearing black and blue. But…a wedding would make both Dick and Bruce happy so I'm fine with it. All the planning trouble is worth it when you see how ecstatic they get about it."

Donna smirked, "Why does Dick want a wedding?" Raven shrugged, "I think he just likes showing me off. Kind of in a way that says 'I have her and now you can't'."

"Yep," Donna agreed, "Dick is kinda the possessive one." Raven nodded, "He's not _that_ possessive."

* * *

Dick grit his teeth at the man before him. He was the second person- besides himself- to visit this secret chamber in Wayne Enterprises.

"Mr. Grayson, I'm sorry! I-I thought…"

He ignored that trailing voice, "See the problem yet? _You_ thought! You do _not_ think- you're not _supposed _to think!" He picked up the axe in his hand and pretended to swing it at the man. The man who was currently on the ground screamed, "Are you crazy?!"

Dick laughed, "Just a little bit…when I tell you to dump out the trash, I expect you to do it! But no, you had to take your little break, or fuck my secretary…who is currently swimming well at her new job!"

He swung the axe again and cut the other man on the arm. Dick growled, "If you had done your fucking job, no one would've found Katherine's fucking body…and they sure as hell wouldn't have blamed my fiancé for _your_ idiocy!"

"I-It was you?" He rolled his eyes at the idiot in front of him, "Of course it was me, you dumbass." The man's eyes went wide as he began to scream for help. Dick laughed, "Cute, but no one can hear you. You are literally within the walls of Wayne Enterprises."

Dick swung the axe strategically…this time he cut something rather valuable…on purpose.

* * *

When Dick entered his home again, he saw Raven on the phone- sitting peacefully on their couch.

"That's the _earliest_ flight? Hmm…well it's fine, we'll figure something else out. Thank you, have a good day," she said before hanging her phone up.

"Please don't tell me you're running away just before our wedding?" Dick asked in a joking matter with a hint of seriousness.

Raven smiled up at him, "I was planning a trip…for us." Shaking his head, Dick set his bag on the floor and said, "Rae, I told you that Bruce was taking care of the honeymoon."

"It wasn't for the honeymoon," Raven said, "It was…just for us…for a few days." He sat beside her, hanging one of his arms around her shoulder, "Why'd you want to go on vacation?"

Raven looked at him sympathetically and said, "I thought it'd be nice for you. Take a break from everything?" He couldn't help but chuckle, "Rae, why do you think I need a break?"

"Are you telling me that current events haven't traumatized you even a little?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. Dick's eyes widened in realization. He leaned closer and kissed her forehead, murmuring, "Raven I'm fine."

"Dick, you could've died…twice!" she said, "How are you so calm?" Dick answered honestly, "Dying doesn't scare me, Rae." She glared at him, "Then what scares the great Richard Grayson?"

Suddenly, he took her hands in his, bringing her closer to him. He buried his face in her neck, inhaling her scent, before countering, "Losing you." Raven huffed and wrapped her arms around his head, pushing his nose closer to her skin, "You won't lose me, Dick."

He rubbed her arms and whispered, "How do you know that?" She let out a small whimper when he began placing kisses on her open skin. She massaged his scalp and said, "Nobody knows for sure, but you have to believe me." Shaking his head, he buried his face even closer to her body.

* * *

"I can't believe in one week, my boy here is going to be a married man," commented Garth, "No more random hook-ups or one-night stands!"

Dick couldn't help but laugh, "Thank god, man. You know how tiring it is coming up with excuses?"

"Sure," Wally added, "They don't get tired of hearing 'I'm moving to Kenya', right Dick?"

Dick rolled his eyes, "Nah, man. If you say it right, you can just tell them 'I do not want to see you anymore'." Garth snickered, "Yeah, but you got all your girl-charming skills from _Bruce Wayne_. Wally here needs a clutch." Wally grimaced, "Oh like you're so great with the ladies! How long has it been since you last talked to Tula? A year?"

Garth opened his mouth to say something until the door opened and Raven walked in with Karen. Karen chuckled when she saw all three men sitting around the coffee table with poker chips, cards, and half-drunken beers, "Did we ruin boys' night?" Dick smiled up at the girls, "What are you doing here? Thought you guys were doing more planning at Kori's apartment."

He heard Karen whisper, "Is he kicking us out?" Raven chuckled and turned back to Dick, "Sorry, we had to put some stuff here before we went out for the bachelorette party. Rae you got your outfit in my trunk, right?" Raven nodded at her maid of honor.

"Why are you doing it so early?" Wally asked. Raven shrugged, "I'm thinking of it as a getting out of the way thing. And this is the only time Babs can hang before her big trip." Karen disregarded that and said, "Yeah, we're going to the bar for drinks, and then we're going to have an orgy with these male prostitutes I booked earlier."

While Wally and Garth had this wide-eyed look (the image going through all their heads was mighty disturbing), Dick looked over at Raven with a look saying _she-better-be-kidding_.

Raven playfully pushed Karen, "We're just going to a karaoke bar. Toni says I owe her a duet anyway." Dick kept the stern look on his face, "So _no_ strippers, right?" She bent over and kissed his cheek, "Not that I know of." Before Dick could answer to that, Karen dragged Raven out and bid her goodbyes to the other boys.

"You know, it's really sad when three 24 year old men are just sitting around doing nothing on a _Saturday_ night," said Wally, breaking the silence once the girls left. Garth stared at him oddly, "Dude, we're playing poker…and you're only saying that cause you're losing."

"We should do your Bachelor party tonight, Dick! I mean…the girls are doing their party, why not do yours?" asked Wally. Dick chuckled and said, "You don't need an excuse to visit a strip club, Wally. We don't judge."

Wally pouted, "C'mon man! We'll call Vic, Roy, and Jay and we'll paint the town red!" Garth commented on the redhead's slang, "I don't like the color red." That earned himself a high-five from Dick. Wally huffed, "Fine, no _strip_ clubs! But lets go to a bar. I'm bored!"

"If we go, will you shut up?" Garth asked. Wally nodded enthusiastically, "And I'll be designated driver if you really want." Dick rolled his eyes, stood up, and grabbed his keys, "No, I will. I know you and you always have to drink _something._ Someone needs to call the other guys." The redhead groaned, "Dick, this is _your_ party and you won't even go and get yourself wasted as hell! What kind of human _male_ are you?"

The real reason Dick avoided alcohol (at bars) like the plague was out of pure fear of embarrassment. He was amused with how his friends acted when alcohol was in their system, and he never wanted to be the one putting on that show. Plus, it was always safe to avoid situations he didn't want any part in (waking up next to some random woman in bed, etc.). That way, he could always _soberly_ tell Raven that he would never cheat on her at bars.

* * *

"One shot?"

"No."

"One drink?"

"No."

"One martini!"

"No, that's a drink."

"One-"

Jason gripped the roots of his hair in agony, "Wally, Shut up! Dick doesn't want a drink!" Smiling at him, Dick was eternally grateful that Jason did that before he had to himself.

Wally groaned at his friends, "God, you guys are prudes." Garth finished gulping his beer and said, "Hey, doesn't blame our _designated driver_ for not drinking." Victor nodded, "Plus, we're just waiting for _you_ to get wasted before we dive in." That gained laughs from the others in the group.

Dick sipped the last drop of his Coke and stood up. He was about to turn and head out of the bathroom when…he collided with another body…female.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to spill my drink on your-"

"Raya?"

The girl in front of him happened to be Raya Vestri- his ex-girlfriend, the woman he was with before he met…

Okay…somewhere out there, someone hated him. What did he do wrong?

Don't answer that.

She smiled- was it seductive?- and said, "Dick…it's been awhile hasn't it?" Dick gulped and nodded, "You look…the same."

She laughed a little louder then he aimed for, "You were always so funny." And it really bothered him when she put her hand on his arm.

"So…what are you doing here?" he asked out of politeness. She cocked her head and said, "I work here. I'm a waitress…when I'm not acting." Dick nodded pretending to be interested, "That's cool."

"You still working for your daddy?" she cooed. He sighed, "Yes. Would you mind getting me another Coke? Least you could do for ruining my shirt." He saw her facial expression stiffen slightly at his directness, "Sure…why not?"

Once she was out of earshot, Roy raised his eyebrow at the billionaire's son, "And she was…?" Dick growled at him, "An ex."

"Why'd she dump you?" Jason asked. Garth looked at Dick knowing that this girl wasn't someone he would joke about. But, he had been doing so well with Raven that Garth noticed he wasn't even upset when he ran into her.

"She didn't, I did. She was this girl I dated my senior year of college. She just used me for publicity- and if it wasn't obvious, she's an actress," Dick informed. Wally passed him a beer and apologized, "Sorry man. That's rough. How'd you know she was _using_ you?" He shrugged and said, "She would only go out with me when I invited her to big celebrity events. No big deal. I have someone _way_ better."

Raya came back with his Coke, and leaned over him to place it in front of him. Dick couldn't help but roll his eyes at her attempt to get him to stare at her chest. "So why are you boys here tonight?" she asked flirtatiously. Garth proudly put his arm around Dick's shoulder, "Someone's bachelor party."

Raya was about to say something when Victor interrupted, "Hey! Is it just me or is that the girls over there?" The boys turned to see where he was pointing. Sure enough, it was Kori, Donna, Toni, Karen, Barbara, and Raven leaning at the bar.

Jason waved his hand, "Babs! Over here!" Barbara luckily saw Jason waving his hand (looking like an excited puppy) and pulled the rest of the girls towards the boys. Dick couldn't help but smile widely in seeing Raven.

Once Raven reached the table, Dick immediately stood up, gripped her waist, and planted a big, passionate kiss on her plump lips. Everyone- except for Raya- began to cheer and hoot for Dick.

The billionaire's son pulled away with a smack and nuzzled her neck with his nose, "Hey baby!" Raven looked confused beyond all reason and lightly pat his head, "Um…hi, Dick. Are you drunk?" He leaned up and whispered, "Only on you."

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Roy. Jason nodded as Barbara sat on his lap (everyone assuming they were a couple now), "Thought you guys were going all _Mamma Mia_ on stage." Toni shrugged, "Some bitch got drank too much and threw up on the sound system, so they made everyone leave early. This bar was only a block away and none of us were wearing heels."

Kori smirked, "It's a good thing too. Karen was about to sing 'I Will Survive'." Karen scoffed and sipped Victor's drink, "Please! That was so much better then your rendition of 'I'm So Excited'." "Girls, please! You both sucked," Donna concluded, fist-bumping with Raven.

Raya- who apparently was offended for being forgotten despite the fact that the only person she knew here was Dick- cleared her throat and said, "So Dick, are these your friends?" He sat back down, "Yeah. And this…" he kissed Raven's neck lightly before turning to Raya, "Is my fiancé." Her eyes went wide, "You're…you're _fiancé_?!"

Raven was pulled onto his lap, and glared at the person pulling her, "Dick, who's this?" Dick kissed her arm before answering, "This is Raya. Remember, I told you about her." He in fact mentioned her name and mentioned the fact that he dated her before Raven, but did not say why they broke up exactly.

Raven didn't like meeting any of Dick's exes (she remembered meeting Helena at one of Bruce's party…she was actually one of the _okay_ ones), but was still a polite person. She stuck her hand out, "I'm Raven." Raya glared at Raven's hand as if she said that she washed her hands in blood. She looked at her watch, "If you'll excuse me, I have some other customers to attend to."

Retracting her hand, Raven turned to silently ask Dick a question. He shrugged casually and continued to press kisses against the back of her neck. "Five letter word for female dog or stuck-up slut?" asked Barbara. Kori laughed and answered, "Bitch."

Dick squeezed Raven's hand in his as their friends got into some big conversation about…well he didn't really know. She turned and looked at him, and he smiled up at her and said, "I love you Rae." Raven really couldn't be mad at him, despite the fact that she was mad at Raya, and she leaned down, kissing his forehead, "I love you too."

"You want something to drink, honey?" he asked, concerned for her thirst. Raven nodded, "Would you mind getting me a 7Up?" Dick nodded and they stood, allowing Raven to take his seat and take part in the conversation their peers were engaged in.

Dick reached the bar and asked the bartender for a 7Up in a glass. He felt someone tapped his shoulder, and he turned his head to see a rather angry Raya. He glared at her, "What do you want now?"

"I want to know why you're with that stick in the mud?" she answered. He huffed, "She's not a stick in the mud, you bitch." Raya wasn't even shocked by the name-calling, "I thought you loved me."

"Okay," Dick said, ignoring the drink in front of him, "You're not _that_ good of an actress, Raya. So shut the fuck up and leave me and my fiancé alone."

"Believe me, _Dick, _I haven't done _anything _yet. Why don't I tell her how the famous Dick Grayson also proposed to me, but broke it off because he was too afraid? She'll be up all night and worried about you leaving her pathetic ass," she threatened.

Dick leaned closer and glared, "You lied to me about your pregnancy, that's why I asked you to marry me. And I found out from the doctor that you were lying your ass off, that's why I broke it off. I love Raven and I would never hurt her."

"Yeah well lets see if she loves you once she hears what I have to say," Raya said, walking away from him. Before she could get far, Dick gripped her wrist and pulled her towards him. She laughed, "Knew you still had feelings for me."

Before she could make another comment, Dick pulled her towards the dancing crowd, hoping to camouflage them. Before he walked out the door, he grabbed a fork from the table nearest to the door.

* * *

"Dick, still not back yet?" asked Wally, with a mouthful of meat and lips covered completely in sauce. Raven shook her head and wondered how long it took the bartender to make a 7Up.

Barbara and Jason were groping/dancing with each other out on the dance floor. Kori was leaning by the bar, flirting with some boys…and some girls. Roy and Toni escaped to the men's bathroom a little too long ago. Victor and Karen left early (one of them drinking _way_ too much), so she was with Garth, Donna, and Wally at the table (they were feasting on the buffalo wings here). She stood up and told the group that she was going to go see if Dick was by the bar.

She leaned against the counter and called, "Excuse me." A big, burly man walked up to her, "What can I do for you, pretty lady?" She leaned on her hand (the one with her engagement ring) and flirtatiously asked, "Have you seen a guy with black hair and a blue, plaid shirt? He had a red stain on it?"

The guy nodded and pointed to the left, "He went out that door with one of the waitresses." Raven's eyes went wide, "Thanks."

Raven grabbed her leather jacket from the booth and bid her friends goodbye before heading into the swarm of dancers- really people rubbing their sweaty/hairy bodies against each other. She said goodbye to Jason and Barbara (who probably ignored her because they were dry-humping each other in the middle of the room) and walked out the door.

Stepping out, she saw that there was a small light near the alleyway. Raven took her glasses out- hoping she might see clearer in the dark- and headed towards the flickering light.

The light happened to be placed in an alleyway…and Raven would've never predicted what she just saw.

Dick was there…his arms and torso covered in blood (she was sure it wasn't the stain of the Strawberry daiquiri he had earlier)…and he was dragging a woman's body…that waitress…his ex-girlfriend…Raya.

"Dick," Raven called, hoping she was seeing things and the man wouldn't respond to that name.

Dick looked up to hear his name being called. In front of him, at the end of the alleyway, was Raven…looking beautiful in her black dress…but what stood out to him was her face.

She had a mixture of confusion and shock and a third emotion he couldn't decipher.

"Raven!" he called surprised. He dropped Raya's body…and the fork in his hand…and said, "It's…it's not what it looks like."

* * *

**How was that?**

**Hoped you guys liked it and will read/review!**


	8. Demons

**AN: This is the last chapter for **_**RTP**_**…I hope you all enjoyed this story, despite all the errors.**

**Please enjoy the last part (including all the errors…it's stuff I can't really spot even with Spell Check)**

**Chapter Tittle Inspiration: DEMONS by Imagine Dragons**

* * *

_I wanna hide the truth_

_I wanna shelter you_

_But with the beast inside_

_There's nowhere we can hide_

* * *

"Dick…Dick, what…what are you…how…why…?"

Her fiancé noticed how she was unable to form coherent sentences and took the time to wipe some of Raya's blood on his shirt (although it probably wasn't going to make the situation any better). When Dick tried to take a step towards her, he noticed her taking one back. That reaction shouldn't really have surprised him, but he couldn't help but feel a pang of hurt.

"Raven…please," he begged, "I can explain. It's not…it's not as bad as it looks."

She shook her head and put her hand over her mouth. Allowing a few tears to drop, Raven asked intensely, "How can it look better?!"

"Raven…honey…I was just…I found her body here and I-"

"How do I know you're not lying to me?" she asked. He huffed and implored, "Don't…please don't turn on me…you _always_ promised…"

"I don't understand. You're not…you're different now," she spat, a mix of terror and anger hefty in her voice, "Why…why…I-I don't know what to say anymore."

Dick finally got close enough to where he could grab her hands. She had to forget that her wrists were now _enclosed_ in Raya's blood. He put his hand underneath her chin, "Please let me speak."

Her eyes saddened and she closed her mouth shut, waiting for him to respond. Finally able to speak, Dick said, "I have been lying to you, and I hate that, but if I told you everything I've done…you would've left me." Raven's lower lip trembled, but she didn't respond (per his request). He said softly, "Raven I love you. I did all of this…for you."

His fiancé was more confused then ever. She said, "I never asked you to kill people." He shook his head, "You don't get it, yet. Raven…I chose them because they hurt you." Her struggle to understand continued to surface on her pale face.

"Raven, you're smart. It shouldn't be hard for you to understand," he elucidated, "They were _all_ reasonable reasons. Raya, Malchoir, Delilah, all the others… it was all to protect you. Sure Lou wasn't a necessary kill, but the rest of them were!"

"Lou? Our mailman? Dammit, Dick, you shouldn't have to kill, _anybody_!" Raven rowed, "You _never_ should've to gone to _this_ extreme."

Anger and frustration began to shoot up and down inside him. He had to remember that Raven Roth, the beautiful women before him, was the love of his life; no matter what, he would never ever be angry with her. It was his philosophy. And gradually, his temper kept trying to overrun his philosophy.

"I did this for _you_," he reasoned, "I did this to protect _you._ We needed to have a better, happier life. Aren't you _happy _now?" She shook her head, "There are other ways to protect people, Dick. Killing shouldn't _ever_ be the answer."

His next attempt at explaining to her wasn't any better, "I was doing this for you. I became this way…for you. How can you not be happy? The minute I fell in love with your violet eyes and kind heart, you made me… _this_: a man that wanted to protect the one he loved, not caring what kind of shots he would have to call to do so. She let more of her tears fall, trying to pry his hands off her, "I didn't force you to kill. I didn't make you like this. These were all _your_ choices."

Dick huffed, "Honey, don't cry. Please don't be mad. You have to understand that I'm protecting you. I'm avenging you. These _people_ will never hurt you again." She pulled her arms from his grasp and pushed his hand away from his chin. Wiping at her bloody chin with her sleeve, she murmured incoherent words to herself. Dick reached out to grab her, but she still did everything she could to keep her distance. "I have to go home," she said, avoiding eye contact. He stared at her frightened form. Her hands were shaking at her side, her eyes wouldn't move from both of their shoes, and her skin was covered in Raya's blood.

In pure denial, he shook his head at her, "No, don't. Don't do this. You can't leave me." She moved her head, deciding not to look up at him, and whispered, "I need to go home. I need to…get away. I need to…"

Dick ran over and rubbed her arms, "Please…please don't do this. I can't lose you, Raven. I love you, and you love me. I'll do anything you ask me, just don't go. Don't desert me, Rae. Remember…you love me."

"I…I don't…I don't know what to do," Raven admitted, "I need time, Dick." He put a finger under her chin and asked, "I promise I'll stop. Do you want me to go to the police? I'll do it. I'll turn-"

"I just need you to give me space," Raven iterated in a suppliant tone, pushing the man she loved away from her body. Dick stood completely still as he watched his fiancé- he wasn't sure if he could still call her that though- walk away from him and the dead corpse at his feet.

The only reason that Dick was worried about the police discovering any of the bodies was because he was worried about them separating him from Raven, putting bars between him and the woman he loved and cared for more then anything. And that look of disgust signified that she wanted him to turn himself in. But…she didn't say anything…was he supposed to read into her looks?

Why didn't Raven want him to turn himself in? He committed a crime- actually he committed multiple crimes- and she was entirely against the corrupt not getting the justice they needed.

If he was lucky, the only reason she wasn't doing so was because she loved him too much.

* * *

"_C'mon, that movie wasn't that bad," Raven pronounced as she pulled Dick towards the theater exit. He laughed at her, "I didn't peg you as the romantic comedy type though."_

_Putting a small kiss underneath his chin, she simply said, "Don't be mad at me. Kori had these free tickets, and she sure as hell wasn't planning on watching that movie with us."_

"_Well good," he said, earning himself an odd look from her. He shrugged casually and justified his reasoning, "It was our first date, and I didn't want Kori tagging along. Having a third wheel the first time is kind of a downer, no real privacy."_

_Stopping in her tracks, Raven turned to him, "This is the first time…indicating that there will be more times…" He smiled down at her, "Well forgive me for being such a cliché, but I do hope there is more then one time." _

"_I don't think she was aware of the movie she was buying for us," Raven defended her friend. He laughed, noticing the way she changed the mood, "It was a good comedy until the ending… it got all depressing. That's not a comedy if one of the people in the relationship dies the minute they finally get together." Teasingly, she poked at his stomach and asked, "Aren't you the sensitive one?" He chuckled and squeezed her hand in his, "I didn't want you to think I was being a giant sissy on our first date. And like I said earlier, this was first of many."_

_She leaned in closely to him, and he reciprocated with the same motion. As their lips were inches away from each other, he expected her to kiss him (although he himself was fighting the temptation to do it for her). He began formulating the different ways he would kiss her (tongue or no tongue, hand on back or…etc.)._

_To his disappointment, she just whispered, "I think there's an ice cream shop a couple blocks away." He chuckled and whispered back, "That would be nice. All I could smell tonight was your raspberry shampoo, so I've been craving something sweet."_

* * *

Nervously, the lonely, millionaire's son looked around the room, hoping for anything indicating where Raven was. Dick finally found a small note on the table- a note explaining that she was going to stay with Toni for a while and would let him know if the wedding was on or not.

Why would she even consider that? Raven was right in her mind and was more then fairly intelligent; she should've ditched his ass. Of course the part of him that was extremely glad she hadn't made him happier then anything. But, it didn't make sense. Raven…wasn't making sense.

He continued to walk around the house, kicking anything in his path. She left _their_ home. How could she…how could she abandon them? Her finding out about him… it was everything he was worried about. She was supposed to understand.

He was doing all of this for her and she abandoned him. Who does that? So there was a little blood spilled, it would be worth it once Raven was safe and sound. They would have that big family: out in the countryside, playing with the dog at the picnic in the park on Sunday, the whole white picket fence palooza.

In anger, and complete stupidity, Dick kicked the wardrobe in their bedroom. He listened to the mirror on the wardrobe shatter. But what caught his ear the most…was the sound of something falling back against the door. He was surprised he could even hear that with the distraction of the mirror shards on his shoe, so close to the skin that he was worried he might have holes at the bottom of his foot.

Dick attempted to open the wardrobe, but it didn't go unnoticed that it was locked. That was…odd. Raven _never_ locked her wardrobes, she barely locked anything but her house and car door. Reaching through his wallet, Dick took his credit card and swiped it through the lock, finding it way too easy to get the thing cracked (and mentally yelling at himself for ruining his shoes). Opening the doors, he pulled on all the drawers, but there was nothing left but old clothes and…and some jewelry- jewelry Raven never worn for him.

Another was a brown box. He knew that wasn't a gift from her foster parents or a gift from any of her friends…so what the hell was it?

Pressing on the locket (what he assumed was the way to open the box), the drawers popped open once again. Dammit, he knew Raven was not that _lazy_ to open up drawers. Peering once more he saw…

…guns…

…and knives…

What the hell was Raven doing with guns and knives?

* * *

She already left her bags at Toni's apartment, telling Toni she was planning on leaving for a meal or something. But really, Raven was just driving around Gotham after the mysterious caller told her to do so.

Raven continued to drive, doing her best not to let fatigue beat her in the battle. She was so tired of driving around looking for the building. Out of all the places to pick, they had to pick the _most_ isolated one? And after what felt like an hour of driving, Raven finally parked her car at (what she was pretty sure was) the right building. Dammit, this better be worth it.

She stepped in, her boots clicking against the floor and echoing in the empty building. Being a teacher for so long had really enhanced her hearing, making the little sounds louder in her mind. "I know you're out there," she called to the silence. She heard chuckling, and wasn't surprised when she didn't hear words. Raven turned around and ran a hand through her hair, impatiently tapping the toe of her boot against the floor.

"How'd you know it's me?" said the voice. Raven rolled her eyes, "It's not that hard when I hear you stomping around the place, _Dad_."

Trigon Roth stood before his _little _girl, only wearing a suit and holding a cigarette. He gave her a small smile, "How'd you hear me?" She narrowed her eyes at him and said, "Nothing special, just the fact that I'm a teacher. Listening to the smallest noises is something I'm good at. It's how I call out my students."

"You're a teacher?" he asked, flicking his cigarette and squelching it with his shoe. Her eyes wouldn't go back to their normal sizes when she looked at him, and it made no difference when she answered, "You and Arella could've known all about my life had you not _abandoned_ me at the park." Trigon's hands formed fists, "We did not abandon you, Raven."

"That's funny because I consider leaving child at the park all alone, without any supervision, to be someone abandoning someone else," she sneered. He shook his head in denial, "We couldn't afford to have a kid…and…"

"That is a lame-ass excuse. That's what adoption is for. But you know what? It's okay…because I found my own family that day, a family that cared about me. I just…I had to suffer every night with the same question," she said.

He grimaced, "And what _question_ was that?" She bit her lower lip, "Why did you two- the people that gave birth to me, who I'm supposed to call my parents- hate me?"

"We didn't hate you, Raven," he tried to reason. "Bullshit," she said. He snarled, "It's not bullshit, Raven. I called you, because I wanted to find you."

"Yeah…because you were so fucking lonely, right? Because Arella's dead now." Trigon ran up to her and holding her chin in a death grip, "You don't speak of your mother like that." She choked out, "She's…not…my…mother. You're…not… my family."

He grimaced and threw her towards the floor. "I'm tired of playing the _good guy_," he said, watching her cough and wheeze on the floor, "I was in a business that couldn't deal with a child. That's why we left you for _better_."

"Because…it only matters…if it's better for you and your_ precious_…Arella," Raven teased harshly. She only felt a twinge of guilt for the teasing towards her dead mother because of the fact that the woman gave birth to her; it wasn't like they had any other attachments.

Trigon was about to run at her…had Dick not stepped in front and pushed Trigon out of the way. "Who the hell are you?" Trigon asked.

"I'm the one who's kicking your ass because you hurt my fiancé," said Dick. Trigon's eyes raised after he got a good look at the guy who pushed him, "Raven, you're _engaged_ to Dick Grayson? Bruce Wayne's kid?"

He growled at Trigon, "Don't you dare talk to her, who the hell are you?" Trigon smirked, "I'm your father-in-law." Dick let out a chuckle, "Last time I checked…my father-in-law was _dead_ from a car crash." Trigon let out an unexpected smirk, "A sabotaged car crash."

"What?!" a feminine voice spoke out. Both men turned to see Raven on her feet, anger in her eyes. "What are you talking about?" she asked. Trigon was trying to hide his smirk, "I just needed to bring my baby home."

"Then you shouldn't have left me at the park!" Raven cried, "You took away the family I had? Did you hate me so much that you didn't want me to have a family at _all_?!"

Trigon sighed, "You were meant to be with your _real_ family. We made that mistake once, and I was going to fix it. Make your mother happy, too." Dick growled and pushed him, "You're not her family, Mr. Roth, I am." Trigon roared, "Doesn't the fiancé need the father's _blessings_?"

"Her father's dead…he can't give us a blessing." Dick said with a smirk.

"Why, you son of a-" before he could finish, Dick had already threw a punch, clocking his jaw. Trigon wiped the blood off his mouth and lunged himself at Dick. The elder man was able to to push him down on the floor. Trigon luckily got two to four punches on his face until Dick used his right heel, and hit Trigon's spine. Trigon groaned in pain and Dick remembered some self-defense that Bruce taught him. Putting his foot on the man's stomach, Dick pushed Trigon off his body.

The elder man stood in front of Dick, and before Dick could get back up, he started kicking Dick in the stomach. Just as Trigon was about to switch legs…

…two shots were fired…

…but Dick wasn't the one holding the gun, like usual…

Trigon looked at Raven, the only one left to hold a gun, then looked down at his chest. Dick noticed how perfectly aimed each shot was: close together, and near his heart.

Blood began to drip from Trigon's mouth- his mouth only had a smile. And before the old man fell forward, he let out a small chuckle as he said, "Daddy's little girl, huh?"

Dick quickly turned to his side, hoping not to get Trigon's blood on his shoes. From behind him, Raven asked, "How the hell did you find me?" Dick grimaced, "Vic put his new GPS program in your car last week, remember? It sends each of the locations you favorite to the computer."

After a small moment of silence, Dick finally asked the one thing that's been on his mind, "What the hell are you doing with all those knives and guns?" Raven stood still once she finally faced Dick. Getting a good look at him, she saw that his hair was ruffled and messy, his shirt wasn't clean because of the blood spots, and his face was covered in red spots that would later turn into bruises.

"Don't lie to me," Dick said. Raven scoffed, "You're one to talk." He growled and demanded, "Answer the question." She narrowed her eyes, "Or what, you'll stab me like Katherine and Raya? For the record, I prefer you didn't use a fork." Dick walked- although it looked like running- and whispered to her, "I would _never_ do that to you. No matter if we're in the middle fight or if we're celebrating an anniversary, I would never hurt you like that."

Raven looked at Dick, only seeing love and compassion in his eyes. She smacked her lips together before querying, "What makes _me_ better then your other _victims_?" He narrowed his eyes, "I killed those people to protect you, to keep you safe, and to _avenge_ you. I didn't- I _don't_ like seeing you sad…so I took care of it. Now answer my question and tell me why the hell you have knives and guns in that wardrobe at home?"

She sighed and answered quietly, "Self defense." She walked past him to examine Trigon's body- which was still oozing with blood from the gunshots. Startling her, Dick let out a chuckle, "Really? Because I don't think that's the case." She turned around and saw Dick with his arms crossed over his chest. He glared, "Those knives are pretty damn clean, Rae. There a little too clean, so I know for a fact that it's not _just_ self defense." Dick was finally toe-to-toe with his fiancé, and he gripped her wrist (the hand holding the gun), and verbalized with a chuckle, "What are you really doing when you're grading those papers, huh?"

"Not the thing you're doing when you're in the office," Raven argued. Dick growled and dropped her wrist- afraid he might do something worse had he held on. "You are being a fucking hypocrite," he called angrily. Her eyebrows rose in shock as she asked, "What the hell do you mean by that?"

"Lying to me about the things you do when we're not together. You graded papers so often that I was starting to get worried that you were cheating on me," he taunted. She growled, "I don't kill for selfish reasons." He wanted to point out that she actually admitted to killing (behind his back) but decided to focus on the other half of her sentence. He asked, "What do you mean by 'selfish reasons'?"

With a sigh, Raven reached into her back pocket pulling out photographs and shoving the pictures against Dick's chest. Each one had individual shots of a man, a woman, or both a man and a woman. When she saw Dick's look of confusion, Raven explained, "I told you before that my father was ruthless for abandoning me, his own daughter. But I wasn't the only one… who felt harmed by his very appearance. When you're in charge of organized crime, you gain a lot of followers that will _do_ anything for money- including kill." It was obvious to her that he was beginning to understand. She continued as if he was (still) completely stupid/clueless, "These sycophants deserved to have their lives taken from them. That doesn't make _me_ anything like you because I kill to make sure they don't come back to hurt _everyone_, not just one specific person."

"My mistake trying to protect the woman I love," he sarcastically said. She growled at him, "I don't need protection." He dramatically waved his hands, "Oh yeah, that's why you're _always_ packing, right?"

"You don't get to judge me, Dick. You don't feel any guilt for the lives you take?" she asked. He shook his head and Raven knew he was being honest. He said, "I would do it all over again, as long as it meant that I was keeping you safe. Do you feel _bad_ for all the lives you take, Rae? In theory, and I will repeat, you're no better then me."

Raven stared at Dick before he continued, "So are you going to do to me…the same thing you do to Trigon's little bitches, Rae?" She let out a small growl, "I bet Bruce would be proud to see his grown-up boy…sticking knives in the backs of random Gotham citizens…like a _man_ protecting his woman right?" Dick leaned his head closer, their noses almost touching, "And wouldn't Shayera or Katar stare at their little girl proudly? She's gonna grow up and be just like her _real_ Daddy, right?"

Dick looked at Raven and didn't see the broken girl he saw the day they visited the cemetery. Determination was now growing resonant in her eyes. He didn't know whether to be proud or ashamed of her. And Raven was beginning to see why Dick was so motivated or why he felt that he was right for killing all her so-called enemies.

None of them knew who made the first move but within minutes, the two _executioners_ couldn't keep their hands off each other- knives or guns not involved this time. Needing to feel her skin, Dick rubbed the pads of his fingers underneath her blouse to feel the skin she had hidden. Raven buried both of her hands within his hair, pulling on the roots of his mane to bring him even closer. Their lips were inseparable as their tongues danced in heated torture.

Both of them attempted to kick their shoes off without parting their in sync lips. Dick fumbled with the buttons of her shirt as she began planting harsh kisses on his neck. Once Raven's shirt was completely unbuttoned and opened, Raven griped the bottom of his polo and pulled it over his head. Dick groaned in desire as her nails begin to scrape the skin of his chest. He wrapped his right arm around her waist tightly, and used his legs to kick the back of her shins. With a small whimper, Raven fell to the floor but was able to wrap her arm around his neck, taking him down with her.

Once on her back, Raven lightly kissed his cheek as he moved his hands towards the front of her jeans. Unzipping her pants, he rested his hand on top of her black, lace panties. She whined, pleading to him, but he was being resistant and attempting to distract her by harshly gripping her right breast in his palm. He chuckled in her ear, "Nice to know I don't have to be so _gentle_ with you anymore now that I know about your…wild side."

She kicked the side of the stomach, and he let out a loud grunt. Using this to her advantage, she wrapped both her legs around his waist, tightening her hold with her knees, and flipped them over. Dick couldn't help but feel even more attracted to her. He strategically unclasped her bra from underneath her (still worn) shirt. She leaned down and nibbled lightly on the tip of his nose and rolled her hips against his in a slow manor, torturing him in a way only she could. Suddenly adapting to the rough behavior, Raven mentally pointed out that they were Gotham's real "Bonnie and Clyde". That was soon wiped from her mind when Dick began palming her breasts again.

He grabbed the roots of her hair, pulling her face closer to his. She chuckled and placed her lips over his, embracing how right their lips felt together. He pulled away and murmured against her lips, "I love you, my beautiful wife." She ran her hand over his chest again, and licked his upper lip, "I love you too, my strong husband."

Dick finally pulled her bra off, and removed her jeans completely. He stared down at the beautiful vixen before him, reveling in her near-naked form. She sat up and played with the belt of his pants, whispering seductively, "I don't think they'll let us share a cell once we get caught." Once his pants and briefs were removed, he pushed her down back on her back and said, "I've never been caught, and believe me it wasn't that hard to get them off my trail. I'm not letting anyone keep me from you, ever again. You just have to be better at hiding your weapons."

She laughed and removed her panties, "You're one to talk, big guy."

* * *

"_Why'd you take me back here?" she asked, pulling on the strings of her winter hat in hopes that it'll keep her ears warm. Dick smiled and brushed at the top of her hat, trying to get rid of the snow so it won't melt into her hair._

"_I thought you'd like to go back to the place where we had our first date," he said teasingly. Raven nudged him softly, "Well it's kinda sad to see this movie theater being shut down so they could build a mini mall."_

_He wrapped his arms around her from behind and murmured against her coated shoulder, "I didn't mean to make you sad, honey. Just wanted to reawaken some old memories." She chuckled and kissed his cheek, "I know, Dick. That's very sweet. But why did you want to bring me here? It's not our anniversary or anything like that."_

"_I'm well aware of that because our anniversary is in four days. But…I thought about going to your old apartment building for this…but it's being fumigated, so this will have to do. It's just as special for this."_

"_And what is 'this'?" she asked. Dick chuckled, released his arms from her waist, and proclaimed, "I have an important announcement for you."_

_Cocking her head to the right, Raven asked, "Now what is this big announcement, Dick?"_

_He sighed (in a dreamy matter that was almost mocking as well) and said, "I…I decided that I'm taking that promotion from Bruce." She chuckled, "You can get promoted even more? Does Bruce just make these jobs at the top of his head?" He playfully nudged her in a way that said he didn't appreciate being interrupted._

"_The money's good…good if I ever need to have a family," Dick explained, "And I think it might come in handy."_

"_For what?" she asked. _

_He smiled proudly, brought his hand up in front of her, and said, "For when we start our family."_

_Raven stared wide-eyed at the beautiful ring in front of her. Her mouth gaped open as Dick interrupted, "I'd kneel on the ground, but it's still snowing and I can't get these jeans wet." Raven couldn't help but laugh, "Oh my god."_

"_That sounded like an 'oh my god, yes' to me," he joked. She smiled, "How about an 'oh my god, HELL yes'?" _

_Dick thought he couldn't have felt as happy as he did the day he met her. He was right…he felt even happier._

_And no one would take this, or her, away from him. He would be sure of it._

* * *

**How was that? I hope everyone enjoyed the story!**

**I remembered the ending of American Psycho, and I thought I'd make it similar (Bateman never got caught, so why should Dick be any different?). And then I thought I might make Dick do the **_**murder then suicide**_** thing, but that would be too predictable. My top alternate ending would probably be sending Dick to prison, and have Raven marry/date someone else (maybe Wally). It would give Dick an excuse to really break loose and kill them both, but I kill off Raven in a lot of the stories so this was something new. Not to mention I already spent a lot of time on this ending.**

**It was fun writing Dick from the crazy, out-of-control side. Because he's so whole-hearted, you'd think the role would fit better for Raven (being she's part demon and all). Role reversal is good every now and then.**

**I hope I'll do something similar to this in the future- maybe it'll be less gruesome for some of you. **

**Please read and review!**


End file.
